Total Pokémon Island
by supertrip
Summary: Volcanion gathers 22 Pokémon onto a camp, where only one will emerge victorious.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Total Drama or Pokémon. Those franchises appear courtesy of Teletoon and Fresh TV (Total Drama) and Nintendo and Game Freak (Pokémon).**

* * *

A red four-legged creature with a hoop on its back was standing on a boat dock.

"What's happenin'?!" the creature boomed. "Welcome to Total Pokémon Island! I, Volcanion, have gathered 22 Pokémon to spend the next few weeks at Camp Wasteland on Autumn Island, in the middle of Troubled Lake."

Volcanion walked to two log cabins. "The campers will be divided into two teams, each of which is based in one of these cabins."

He then headed towards an outhouse. "This is the confessional. An any time, one contestant can let out their thoughts about another camper or a challenge."

Volcanion then presented what looked like a cafeteria. Someone opened the door for him.

"HEY! I WAS JUST PREPARING SOME MYSTERY MEAT FOR THE 22 WEAKLINGS!" a male voice boomed. Out stepped a purple rhinoceros-rodent-dinosaur creature.

"That's Nidoking," said Volcanion. "He's the chef with a _serious_ attitude problem... and no indoor voice."

"YOU TALKIN' 'BOUT ME, PUNK?!" roared Nidoking.

"Uh... yeah... I was just introducing you to the audience," said Volcanion nervously. He then turned towards the cameraman. "Let's hurry down to the campfire," he whispered to the cameraman.

Soon Volcanion was standing at an extinguished campfire, which was surrounded by eleven stumps.

"Whenever a team loses a challenge," explained Volcanion. "Each member must vote in the confessional to eliminate someone, then meet me after dinner at the campfire." An intern, who looked like a giant rodent with a flame collar, walked in, carrying a plate full of colorful cubes.

"All but one of the contestants will receive one of these delicious PokéBlocks," stated Volcanion. "Whoever does not get a Pokéblock must pack up, head to the dock, and ride the Lapras of Shame to Loser Resort. The last one standing will receive a million dollars!"

"Well then," Volcanion turned to the camera. "It's time for Total. Pokémon. ISLAND!"

* * *

Here are the 22 characters: Tropius, Surskit, Persian, Scatterbug, Emolga, Aron, Phantump, Skitty, Hypno, Scraggy, Chinchou, Pignite, Solosis, Charizard, Abra, Kingdra, Totodile, Pidgeot, a human OC, Skiddo, Golem, and Banette


	2. Episode 1: Meet the Contestants

Volcanion was standing at the dock of Camp Wasteland. "Welcome back to Total Pokémon Island. Our 22 contestants are just about to arrive on Autumn Island!"

The first contestant to ride in on a Lapras looked like a gray ghost. It had a long yellow tooth.

"Welcome to Camp Wasteland, Banette!" shouted Volcanion.

Banette stared at the host. "Are you sure this dock is strong enough to support your weight?" he asked Volcanion.

"Sure it is, now go stand at the end of the dock, because you'll need to save space for the others."

Next to arrive was an orange pig wearing a black wrestling singlet. The pig flexed its muscles, accidentally slapping the host.

"Reh, sorry bub," said the pig. "I'm Pignite."

"I'm fine," said Volcanion. "You'll need to stand with the other contestants."

Soon, Lapras rode in, carrying a gray creature with a mask that looked like the one Jason Voorhees wore.

"Hello Volcanion," the creature said quietly. "I'm here for the competition."

"Gentlemen," Volcanion turned to Banette and Pignite. "This is Aron. He's still a youngster, so go easy on him."

Aron trotted to the otherside, as a blue spider glided its way past the dock.

"HEY! SURSKIT!" yelled Volcanion. "Where do you think you're going?!"

"Oh," said Surskit. "I thought that Total Pokémon Island

Surskit turned around, and she jumped right onto Pignite's shoulders.

'AAH! GET OFF OF ME!" screamed the fire pig. "You're tickling my arms!"

Before Surskit could open her mouth, a leafy dinosaur flew onto the dock, knocking Pignite into Troubled Lake.

"HELP! I CAN'T SWIM! AND I'M WEAK TO WATER!" Pignite begged for mercy. Tropius then bent down, and Pignite grabbed onto her neck. She lifted him up and wrapped him inside her leafy wings.

"Sorry Pignite," said Tropius. "Not having a good day, are you?"

Lapras returned, carrying a grassy goat on its back. The goat jumped through Volcanion's hoop and the others applauded.

"Give it up for Gogoat!" announced Volcanion, and Skiddo's eyes turned into hearts. Tropius was the girl of his dreams!

Just then, a giant blue seahorse rode to the dock. "Hello Kingdra," said Volcanion. "She wasn't very keen on riding on Lapras."

A floating tree stump, a cream-colored cat, a blue crocodile, an angler fish, a rock monster, a yellow hypnotist, a pink kitten, a flying squirrel, and a yellow lizard soon came riding by on Laprases. "Phantump, Persian, Totodile, Chinchou, Golem, Hypno, Skitty, Emolga, and Scraggy!" smiled Volcanion. "Welcome to Camp Wasteland!"

"It's an honor to be here," said Totodile. "I came here to meet a human friend."

Everyone except Volcanion gasped.

"I thought humans weren't allowed to compete on TPI," said Persian.

"We made an exception for the human, because he claims that he used to be a Pokémon," explained Volcanion.

Scraggy then started doing a dance. He stuck his leg out and rotated the other. "I be doin' the Stanky Leg!" he yelled. Soon everybody started mimicking Scraggy's dance moves.

A gray caterpillar rode in on Lapras, and crawled off to meet the other contestants.

"Ladies and gentleman, here's Scatterbug!" yelled Volcanion.

"GAH! Fire type!" Scatterbug said as he nervously rushed to the "giant" Pokémon.

A yellow creature wearing a purple shirt appeared out of thin air.

"Hey Abra!" said Volcanion. "Wake up so we can introduce you."

Abra said nothing, for her eyes were sealed shut.

A tall bird flew to the dock. "Pidgeot, welcome to the show!" yelled Volcanion. Pidgeot looked down at the host as she closed her wings. Scatterbug then jumped onto Surskit's head. "Can you be my girlfriend?" he asked Surskit.

"Okay," said Surskit. "We'll be half-flying types someday."

"People," said Pidgeot. "I am competing to support my husband, who got hit hard by the recession."

An orange lizard/dragon whatever flew to the dock.

"OH NO, it's Charizard!" said Totodile.

"Do you two boys know each other?" asked Volcanion and Tropius.

"Yeah," said Charizard. "I used to beat him all the time on Guitar Band Online."

There were only two contestants left to arrive. The penultimate Lapras carried a humanoid figure on its back. As Lapras rode closer to the dock, Totodile was even more excited. The being on Lapras' back was his human friend M. M was wearing a button-down shirt, black jeans, glasses, and fingerless gloves. He had dark red hair and hazel eyes.

"I knew you were gonna be here, Totodile," smiled M. "I brought some inventions in my suitcase, but I don't feel like cheating in the competition with them."

The other contestants, and even Volcanion, were dumbfounded to meet the human M.

"Hold on bub," said Banette. "Are you seriously allowing this human to compete on this show?"

"Yes, I am a Poison-Steel type," confirmed M.

"Last but not least," added Volcanion. "We have Solosis!"

An embryo rolled off of Lapras' back and into Hypno's arms. The 22 contestants then huddled together for a group photo.

"SAY CHEESE!" said Volcanion as he snapped a picture of the campers... then the dock broke under all their weight.

"After you get dried off, meet me at the flagpole so you can know your teams," said Volcanion.

* * *

The campers had dried off, and the campers all stood next to others of the same gender. Tropius, Kingdra, Abra, Solosis, Persian, Emolga, Hypno, Skitty, Pidgeot, Surskit, and Chinchou were the females. M, Scatterbug, Golem, Totodile, Banette, Pignite, Phantump, Charizard, Aron, Scraggy, and Skiddo were the males.

Volcanion stepped forward with a notepad. "All right, team 1. When I call your name, go stand by the cabin with the blue flag. Abra, Banette, Emolga, Totodile, Kingdra, Golem, Persian, Scatterbug, Tropius, M, and Solosis! Henceforth you shall be known as the Fun Lovin' Criminals!"

Skiddo and Scatterbug's jaws dropped, knowing that their crushes would be on the other team.

* * *

 **CONFESSIONAL:**

 **M: I'm with Totodile, which is good. I can live with Solosis. But Persian, I'm allergic to cats, so she should have been on the other team.**

 **SKIDDO: I miss you already, Tropius.**

 **SCATTERBUG: I'll see you at the cafeteria, Surskit!**

* * *

"As I call your name for team two, go stand by the cabin with the red flag. Charizard, Hypno, Pignite, Skitty, Scraggy, Pidgeot, Aron, Surskit, Phantump, Chinchou, and Skiddo."

Those eleven Pokémon rushed to the red flag. "What teamname are you going to give us?" asked Skitty.

"The Red Hot Chili Peppers," said Volcanion.

* * *

 **CONFESSIONAL:**

 **CHARIZARD: Great, now I'm on the same team as Stanky Leg Scraggy.**

 **PIGNITE: I don't like Surskit or Skiddo.**

 **PIDGEOT: Why did Volcanion name both teams after bands?**

* * *

"Once you guys get settled in, we'll be starting our first challenge," started Volcanion. "Meet me at the cliff in an hour."

"Can we select the team captains yet?" asked M, whose nose started twitching because he had come in contact with Persian.

"You don't have to," said the host. "Because I already appointed Persian and Scraggy before Banette arrived. Furthermore, the captains are granted immunity until the teams merge."

"Excuse me, Volcanion," Pidgeot raised her wing. "Are the dorms co-ed?"

"No," said Volcanion. "Each side of the cabin is gender segregated." Volcanion left the campers alone, as they settled into their cabins.

* * *

In the Criminals' girls room, Abra was dozing off as usual.

"Listen up, ladies," said Persian. "I'm the top cat around here, and I plan on getting rid of Scatterbug and Abra first. They look like the weakest links."

Everyone agreed with Persian except Abra, who woke up right after she heard her name.

"I take offense to that," she said.

"Well then," said Tropius. "I'd vote for Scatterbug, but I don't want Surskit to be heartbroken."

"Ohh... we've got a softie on the team," smiled Persian deviously.

* * *

Meanwhile, M showed off one of his graphs to the male Criminals.

"This graph shows the type advantages of each member of the Fun Lovin' Criminals," he explained. "We should simply vote off the campers who are weak against us."

Banette wrote down Abra's names. Totodile wrote down Golem's name. Golem wrote down M's name. M wrote down Tropius' name. Scatterbug wrote down Solosis' name.

"HEY!" yelled Chef Nidoking, who was standing outside the Criminals' cabin. "You aren't supposed to vote until AFTER you've done the challenge."

"Okay, change of plan," retorted M. "We vote off whichever contestant fails the challenge."

* * *

The female Chili Peppers (Hypno, Skitty, Pidgeot, Surskit, and Chinchou) were just settled in, when Chinchou joked that Skitty and Surskit should get married.

"SURSKITTY?!" said Hypno. "Are you two... lesbians?"

"No way," said Surskit. "I found Scatterbug attractive."

"Nah," said Skitty.

* * *

Back in the boys' side of the Red Hot Chili Peppers' cabin, Pignite gathered the guys (Charizard, Scraggy, Aron, Phantump, and Skiddo) for a group huddle.

"Listen up, bubs," the pig wrestler ordered his teammates. Scraggy stopped doing hip-hop dances for once. "I'm the strongest member of this team, which..."

The loudspeaker gave an annoying feedback sound, as Volcanion made an announcement. "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, YOUR HOUR TO SETTLE IN HAS RUN OUT. IT'S TIME TO MEET ME AT THE CLIFF."

* * *

All 22 contestants rushed to the cliff, where they were met with a mile-long drop.

"Okay campers, here's the deal," explained Volcanion. "Each of you has to jump a mile down into a ring, then swim back to shore. Once you reach the shore, there will be crates to build a hot tub with. The team that builds the best hot tub wins the challenge. Any questions?"

Tropius and Surskit stepped forward. "We would like to switch teams," the two girls said.

"Okay, this is the only time any contestants will be switching teams," sighed Volcanion.

Surskit glided towards Scatterbug, and Skiddo jumped onto Tropius' neck.

"Now that the lovebirds are on the same team, we shall begin the challenge," announced the host. "Anyone who refuses to jump is FORCED to wear a Torchic hat for the rest of the challenge."

Banette, Golem, Solosis, Charizard, Aron, and Skitty backed out of the cliff jump, so each of them took a Torchic hat.

Each team took turns cliff jumping. For example, Surskit floated gracefully down; while Scraggy started singing "Trap Queen" during his free fall. Pignite was the last jumper left. As a fire type, he knew he would hate getting splashed again.

"I know that this might kill me," the team captain relented.

Pignite then mumbled a curseword as he jumped off the cliff. He banged his left arm on the buoy right after he crashed into the water.

" **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!** " Pignite then held his broken arm in agony, and he was taken to Chansey's nursing room.

* * *

The cliff diving left both teams tied, with eight jumpers and three Torchics. Each team took two wooden crates with them and carried them to their cabins.

Persian was looking extremely furious after landing in the water, as cats hate the water.

"WE ARE GOING TO BUILD THE BEST HOT TUB OF ALL TIME, WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!" she hissed. Even M, who was absolutely terrified of Persian, had to agree with the team leader. He then started sketching out a blueprint for the hot tub.

The Chili Peppers were faring terribly, as their strongest member had broken his arm during the fall. Charizard, the next strongest Chili Pepper, decided to name himself the temporary team leader as Pignite was recovering.

"He's right-hooved, so I think he could try to get the job done," said Phantump.

* * *

 **CONFESSIONAL:**

 **PIGNITE:** I just got a diagnosis from Nurse Chansey. She said that I can complete the challenge with my right arm only.

* * *

Pignite met up with the RHCP at their cabin, wearing a cast on his left arm.

"You can't touch this, and you can't sign this either," he said. "How are we going to get this tub built?"

Scraggy opened both of his team's crates with his teeth. Inside were wooden planks, hammers, nails, buckets, and a blueprint.

Skitty started reading the blueprint upside-down. "It looks like a turtle shell," she said as she passed the blueprint to the teammates.

"Why are we listening to a Torchic?" ased Chinchou.

* * *

Meanwhile, the FLC were having an easier time understanding M's blueprint.

"This round piece of wood goes on the bottom, these planks are the walls, and they all seem to be sturdily built together with these nails and hammers. Instead of using buckets, Totodile can fill the tub with his Water Gun, Kingdra with her Hydro Pump, and Surskit with her Bubble," the human explained his plan.

Each team member took two planks and hammered them into place. Then the water types filled the tub with water type attacks.

* * *

Pretty soon, both teams had completed their tubs. Volcanion had just returned to the cabins, where he would test out each pool. He looked at the Chili Peppers' tub, whose base was actually being used as a lid. Water was leaking from the bottom because the buckets didn't fill the tub correctly.

The host then tested out the Criminals' hot tub. It looked very evenly built, with water actually filling the hot tub up. There were no leaks to be found.

"And the Fun Lovin' Criminals win the very first challenge in _Total Pokémon Island_ history!" The Criminals gathered for a group hug. "Chili Peppers," Volcanion warned the losing team. "I'll see you at the campfire after dinner."

* * *

The two teams gathered at the cafeteria for Chef Nidoking's special dinner: MYSTERY MEAT!

Charizard took a bite of the meat, and his face started to turn purple. "I wish he should have made nachos!" he wheezed.

"It looks pretty good," said Totodile as he wolfed the meat down. "But it tastes like mayonnaise-covered Indian food!" He then ran out to the confessional and puked into the toilet.

The Chili Peppers were arguing about whom would be the first camper to leave.

"Our team leader broke his arm on the cliff dive, and Volcanion said that team leaders are immune until the merge," explained Chinchou. "So I know who I'm voting for." She and the other contestants stared at a certain pink kitten.

* * *

 **CONFESSIONAL:**

 **SKITTY:** The fire types stunk it up this time. So bye-bye Charizard.

 **CHARIZARD:** I vote for Scraggy. His obsession with rap music is terrible.

 **SCRAGGY:** It smells like vomit in here. Aron didn't jump, so there goes him.

 **PIDGEOT:** Skitty really screwed it up.

* * *

That night at the campfire, the Red Hot Chili Peppers met Volcanion for an elimination ceremony.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is your first elimination ceremony. So here's how it works," the host explained. "As I call your name, you may step up and take a Pokéblock. Whoever does not receive a Pokéblock must take the Lapras of Shame and can _**never**_ return to Camp Wasteland."

"Hypno! Pidgeot! Tropius! Phantump! Chinchou! Skiddo! Pignite?!" Those seven Pokémon each took a Pokéblock. Suspenseful music started playing in the background.

"Aron, you refused to jump. Charizard, you also refused to jump. Skitty, you didn't jump and made your team build a terrible hot tub. And Scraggy, what are you doing on this list?!" the host red the list down. "Aron and Scraggy, you two are dafe!" The gray Pokémon and the yellow Pokémon sighed in relief, as each took a trat from the tray.

"Charizard and Skitty," said the host. "The final Pokéblock of the night goes to..."

There is an extremely long silence.

"Charizard, you're safe," said Volcanion. The Fire-Flying type Pokémon stepped up for his Pokéblock. "Skitty, you are the first contestant to be eliminated from Total Pokémon Island. You must pack up, say one last thing at the confessional, and meet the Lapras of Shame at the dock.

* * *

 **CONFESSIONAL:**

 **SKITTY:** I didn't know that hot tubs were supposed to have their lids on top. I wanted to protect the water from evaporating!

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Fun Lovin' Criminals' cabin, M stepped out, wearing sunglasses, board shorts, and a Hawaiian shirt. Totodile, Surskit, and Kingdra also joined him at the hot tub as they started drinking fancy soda.

"CHEERS!" yelled the human as he and Totodile clinked their bottles.

* * *

Team Members: An X indicates that a cast member was eliminated.

Fun Lovin' Criminals: Abra (X), Banette, Emolga, Totodile, Kingdra, Golem, Persian, Scatterbug, Surskit, M, and Solosis

Red Hot Chili Peppers: Charizard, Hypno, Pignite, Skitty (X), Scraggy, Pidgeot, Aron, Tropius, Phantump, Chinchou, and Skiddo

Elimination order:

1\. Skitty (refused to jump, and misled her team)


	3. Episode 2: Dodgeball

"Last time on Total Pokémon Island," narrated Volcanion. "22 campers arrived at Camp Wasteland, where they were divided into two teams. Their first challenge was to cliff dive from a mile-high cliff into Troubled Lake, then each team had to build a hot tub. Skitty misled the Red Hot Chili Peppers, which caused her to be eliminated first. What will be today's challenge? Who will win or go home? Find out tonight on Total. Pokémon. ISLAND!"

* * *

The next morning, the two teams met at the cafeteria, where Chef Nidoking served them what looked like prison loaf. Pidgeot pecked at her meal, while everyone else tried to hold their noses while eating the prison loaf.

At the Chili Peppers' table, Pignite's arm was still in a cast after the diving accident. "Listen up, team," he grunted. "We are NOT foing to lose two challenges in a row. Skitty ruined our chances at getting a cool hot tub, and none of us is going to screw the competition over again!"

"Yeah, I'm with you," said Charizard.

"Count me in," added Hypno.

"Let's do this!" smiled Scraggy.

* * *

 **CONFESSIONAL:**

 **TROPIUS:** I think Pignite is thinking too much about winning and competing than actual teamwork.

 **PHANTUMP:** Maybe Tropius should have been the team captain. She seems like a good team mom.

* * *

Soon Volcanion walked into the cafeteria. "Okay campers, meet me at the gym in ten minutes. Our challenge is about to begin!"

The contestants reluctantly finished their breakfast and hurried on down to the gym. The floor was covered in tape markings.

Nidoking stepped forward wearing a referee shirt and blew his whistle. "LISTEN UP, MAGGOTS!" he yelled. "EACH TEAM MUST PICK FIVE PLAYERS TO PLAY DODGEBALL!"

"Okay, thank you Nidoking," said Volcanion. "Captains, have you made your selections yet?"

Pignite was already prepared. "I have chosen myself, Charizard, Hypno, Scraggy, and Pidgeot," he boldly declared.

"Criminals," Volcanion turned towards the other team. "Is your lineup set in stone?"

"I'm not playing this round," said Persian. "Instead I have appointed Abra, Emolga, Totodile, Golem, and M."

"Now that the two teams have been selected, they must each stand on opposite sides of the court," said Volcanion. "When Nidoking blows his whistle, everyone must run to grab one of these five red rubber balls. If you get hit by a ball, you're out! If you catch a ball, the Pokémon who threw it is out."

"What if we don't have arms or stand on two legs?" asked Solosis.

"You'll have to sit out the match and walk back to the dorms," explained Volcanion. Banette, Kingdra, Persian, Scatterbug, Surskit, Solosis, Aron, Tropius, Phantump, Chinchou, and Skiddo then served as the audience.

* * *

"On your marks, get set..." Nidoking blew his whistle, as Pignite, Scraggy, Hypno, Pidgeot, Charizard, Abra, Totodile, M, Emolga, and Golem raced to grab the dodgeballs. When the dust cleared, Scraggy, Charizard, Pidgeot, M, and Emolga were holding balls.

M threw his ball first. "THIS IS FOR BEATING ME AT GUITAR BAND!" he warned Charizard. M's targeting was very off, but it hit Hypno, eliminating her from the game.

"FUSRODAH!" yelled Charizard as he aimed for M. The ball flew out of bounds.

Scraggy threw his dodgeball at Abra in extremely slow motion. Totodile stepped on Abra's tail to wake her up.

"COME ON, ABRA! M got eliminated first!" he urged Abra. "We need you to stay awake!"

Abra jumped and caught the ball in her hands, and Scraggy's jaw dropped. He was out of the game.

"REVENGE IS MINE!" yelled Pidgeot, as she and Emolga threw their dodgeballs at each other. The balls collided in mid-air, repelling onto Golem and Charizard.

Round one was over, and the FLC were in an early lead. The Red Hot Chili Peppers were left with Pignite and Pidgeot. The Fun Lovin Criminals were left with Abra, Totodile, Emolga, and M. Pignite noticed that his cast was starting to feel lighter. He untied the gauze and flexed his left arm.

Nidoking laid three dodgeballs at the center of the court this time.

"Round two, BEGIN!" yelled Volcanion as Nidoking then blew his whistle. The remaining teammates rushed to the center of the court, with Emolga, Totodile, and M grabbing the balls this time.

"Oh my Arceus, we are, like, totally done for," sighed Pidgeot. The Criminals tossed their balls on M's count of three. They quickly released their balls, but fast enough for Pignite to each a ball in each hand, and Pidgeot grabbed another in her wings. Pignite smiled nervously as he felt a little tingle from Emolga's toss.

"You can do it, Abra!" cheered Emolga. But Abra wasn't listening. She just sat there fast asleep.

* * *

 **CONFESSIONAL:**

 **PIDGEOT:** Easy peasy, lemon squeezy. This one goes out to my hubby at home!

 **PIGNITE:** Abra may have the type advantage over me, but I can pack a better punch than her.

* * *

To make a long story short, Abra couldn't teleport fast enough to escape the blow from Pidgeot's ball.

"And the winners are the Red Hot Chili Peppers!" announced Volcanion. The Chili Peppers gathered on Tropius' back to celebrate.

"Criminals," the host said somberly. "I'll see you at the campfire ceremony."

* * *

 **CONFESSIONAL:**

 **M** : I can't believe that lazybones blew the challenge!

 **PERSIAN** : If I were a Meowth, I'd have been a better team player than you-know-who!

 **ABRA** : (silence) Huh? Yeah, I vote for Banette. He can't catch a cold to save his life.

 **BANETTE:** Golem got knocked out first.

* * *

The Fun Lovin' Criminals met at the campfire after sunset, where everyone was frowning at Abra.

"Welcome to your first elimination ceremony, Criminals," said Volcanion. "When I call your name, you may step up and take a Pokéblock, which indicates that you're safe from elimination. If you do not receive a Pokéblock, you must head to the dock and board the Lapras of Shame. And you can NEVER return to Camp Wasteland."

"M, Totodile, Emolga, Kingdra, Persian, Surskit, Scatterbug, and Solosis! You are all safe!" Those eight contestants each got a Pokéblock. "Banette, you're here to stay too!"

"Thanks Volcanion, heheheh!" the ghost-type smiled as he took a Pokéblock from the tray.

"Golem and Abra, one of you two is going home tonight. And that someone is..."

Golem started biting his nails, while Abra was still dozing off.

"Golem, you're safe! Come on and take a Pokéblock!" Golem took the last one off of Volcanion's plate. "Abra, wake up and pack! You're taking the Lapras of Shame!"

Abra suddenly teleported away from the campfire.

* * *

 **CONFESSIONAL:**

 **ABRA:** Huh? The game's over already?

* * *

Team Members: An X indicates that a cast member was eliminated.

Fun Lovin' Criminals: Abra (X), Banette, Emolga, Totodile, Kingdra, Golem, Persian, Scatterbug, Surskit, M, and Solosis

Red Hot Chili Peppers: Charizard, Hypno, Pignite, Skitty (X), Scraggy, Pidgeot, Aron, Tropius, Phantump, Chinchou, and Skiddo

Elimination order:

1\. Skitty (refused to jump, and misled her team)

2\. Abra (dozed off in the eleventh hour of a dodgeball match)


	4. Episode 3: Karaoke Night

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the lyrics in this chapter.**

* * *

"Last time on Total Pokémon Island," narrated Volcanion. "The teams faced off in a dodgeball game, and the Red Hot Chili Peppers won their first challenge. The Fun Lovin' Criminals had to decide on whom to vote off, and that someone was Abra. She had trouble staying awake, which cost her team the game. What will today's challenge be? Who will win or get sent home?! Find out tonight on Total. Pokémon. ISLAND!"

* * *

The next morning, the Chili Peppers woke up to Scraggy's boombox blasting out Soulja Boy. Aron hid underneath his bed because the rap music was so loud. The Fun Lovin' Criminals, however, woke up when they heard Nidoking's voice on the loudspeaker.

"ALL RIGHT MAGGOTS!" yelled Nidoking. "WAKE UP AND MEET ME AND VOLCANION AT THE BLEACHERS!"

The 20 remaining contestants ran on down to the bleachers, where they met the host and his chef.

"I hope you guys got a good night's sleep after the dodgeball match," said Volcanion. "Today we're going to have another competition. It's karaoke night!"

Both teams cheered enthusiastically.

"And... we have a special celebrity judge..." continued the host. "Ladies and gentlemen, give a round of applause to IAN WATKINS!"

A guy with graying black hair and a small beard was seated at the judge's chair. The evolved contestants all gasped in horror.

* * *

 **CONFESSIONAL:**

 **CHARIZARD:** Now that's just disgusting.

 **KINGDRA:** Didn't Volcanion read that guy's criminal record?!

 **TROPIUS:** Think of the children!

* * *

"TAYLOR!" said Totodile as he ran to Ian. "Can you sign my 1989 album? Wildest Dreams is my favorite song of yours!"

"Dude, that's not Taylor Swift," said M. "That's the lead singer of Lostprophets. He was convicted of sex crimes against children. Do you really want to tempt fate and become his next victim?"

"Don't worry, contestants," said Volcanion. "We let out Ian out on parole just TWO YEARS into his 35-year sentence. We installed a special collar on Ian that will shock him whenever he tries to touch any of the child contestants."

"But I LOVE children," said Ian.

"Never mind that," said Volcanion. "Five contestants from each team will each sing a different song. If you refuse to sing or fail horribly, Ian will press a big red button that will shock you and your teammates."

Most of the Water and Flying type contestants started to look nervous.

"The singing Criminals will be Surskit, Banette, Persian, Scatterbug, and Solosis. For the Chili Peppers: Aron, Tropius, Phantump, Chinchou, and Skiddo will be singing."

Those ten contestants stepped forward as Nidoking gave them microphone headsets.

"The Criminals lost the last challenge, so Surskit will sing first. Her song is... She Keeps Me Up!"

A widescreen started displaying the lyrics to a song as Surskit cleared her throat.

 _She's got me nervous_  
 _Talkin' a hundred miles an hour_  
 _She's more than worth it_  
 _I swear she smells just like a flower_  
 _I'd fall to pieces if I went anywhere without her_  
 _I love when she says, what's wrong with right here on the counter?_

 _Funky little monkey, she's a twisted trickster_  
 _Everybody wants to be the sister's mister_  
 _Coca-Cola roller-coaster_  
 _Love her even though I'm not supposed to._

 _She keeps me up_  
 _She keeps me up_  
 _All night_  
 _All night_

Scatterbug almost laughed at his girlfriend singing Nickelback (which made her sound like a lesbian), but in the end he kept a straight face.

"Ian, what do you think?" asked Volcanion. The guest judge gave Surskit the thumbs-up. "Aron, you're next. You're going to sing Cheerleader."

Aron trotted to the screen and sang along to the lyrics.

 _When I need motivation_  
 _My one solution is my queen_  
 _'Cause she stay strong (Yeah yeah)_  
 _She is always in my corner_  
 _Right there when I want her_  
 _All these other girls are tempting_  
 _But I'm empty when you're gone_  
 _And they say_

 _Do you need me?_  
 _Do you think I'm pretty?_  
 _Do I make you feel like cheating?_  
 _And I'm like no, not really cause_

 _Oh I think that I found myself a cheerleader_  
 _She is always right there when I need her_

The crowd applauded wildly. "Thank you, thank you!" said Aron as someone threw a bouquet at his feet. Yep, you guessed it, Aron got a thumbs-up.

"All right," said Volcanion. "Next we have Banette with I Knew You Were Trouble."

"That's my band's song," said Ian Watkins.

"YOU'RE NOT TAYLOR SWIFT!" yelled Pignite. "And Lostprophets had nothing to do with that song!" Banette cleared his throat and started singing.

 _Once upon time_  
 _A few mistakes ago_  
 _I was in your sights_  
 _You got me alone_  
 _You found me_

 _I guess you didn't care_  
 _And I guess I liked that_  
 _And when I fell hard_  
 _You took a step back_  
 _Without me_

 _And he's long gone_  
 _When he's next to me_  
 _And I realize the blame is on me_

 _'Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in_  
 _So shame on me now_  
 _Flew me to places I'd never been_  
 _So you put me down oh_  
 _I knew you were trouble when you walked in_  
 _So shame on me now_  
 _Flew me to places I'd never been_  
 _Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground_  
 _Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

"BOO!" yelled Totodile. And Ian Watkins agreed completely. He pressed his red button, which zapped Banette and his teammates.

"Tropius," said Volcanion. "It's your turn to sing The Hills."

The leafy dinosaur started singing her song. Everything was going fine for Tropius until she reached a line about f**king two bitches.

"No, I can't go any further," she said. "This song is extremely sexist."

Ian Watkins then zapped Tropius and her teammates. "Persian!" barked Nidoking. "YOUR SONG IS PLAY THAT FUNKY MUSIC!"

Persian started humming the bassline to "Play That Funky Music" to herself, only to find that the version of the song the was told to sing had terrible lyrics. "Okay, here goes nothing," she sighed.

 _Check it out, cause Ice is rhyming_  
 _To the top I keep on climbing_  
 _Suckas thought I couldn't swing this_  
 _Now rock the crowd and get a pump-fist_  
 _Go, Ice, everybody is sayin'_  
 _To the funky beat that's playin'_  
 _If you wanna stop me you can't hang_  
 _Vanilla is in this with a shotgun bang_  
 _Extreme is where I'm taking it_  
 _One week MCs just keep on faking it_  
 _Smooth, like strawberry ice cream_  
 _Flow with the beat real smooth and nicely_  
 _Ladies, I wanna' rock with you_  
 _And Later in the night, you know I'd like to pursue_  
 _Something real sexy and nice_  
 _Play that funky music, Vanilla Ice!_

 _Play that funky music_  
 _Play that funky music right_  
 _Play that funky music, white boy_  
 _Lay down the boogie and play that funky music 'till you die_

Persian was able to rap the song decently, which suddenly caused Scraggy to cheer for the other team. "Ian, do you give Persian's rap a thumbs-up or a zap?" asked Volcanion. The guest judge gave her the thumbs-up. "Okay, next up is Phantump. He's going to sing Last Train Home."

"F**k that!" said Phantump. "If I sing that song, I'll be paying royalties to a convicted pedophile."

"They still play Gary Glitter on the radio, and even _he_ did the same stuff as Ian," yelled Charizard.

Ian, offended at Phantump's comments, zapped the Red Hot Chili Peppers again.

"Scatterbug, it's your turn," said Volcanion. "It's time to sing Gimme Shelter."

Scatterbug started off decently, but after the guitar solo, he reached a lyric about rape and murder that made him quit in disgust. Ian had no choice but to zap the Fun Lovin' Criminals. Chinchou then sang "Don't Stop Believin" and got a thumbs-up. The game was now tied 2-2.

"Whoever wins this round wins the challenge," said Volcanion. "If neither team member completes their song, we're going into overtime!"

Solosis was the last Fun Lovin' Criminal to sing. Her song was "Scooby Snacks".

Me and Fast got the gats,  
We're out to rob a bank  
We got Steve outside carrying a full pack  
Now everything's cool and everything's smooth  
Hey that's smooth

I walked up to the teller  
I gave her the letter  
She gives me the loot with puckered up lips and a wink  
That I found cute and I said, "baby baby baby"

What followed was possibly the worst rendition of Justin Bieber's "Baby" any of the campers had ever heard.

"YOU'RE SINGING THE WRONG SONG!" yelled Ian as he pressed his big red button.

* * *

 **CONFESSIONAL:**

 **M:** I can't stand Justin Bieber!

* * *

All the Chili Peppers were cheering for Skiddo as he was the last karaoke singer. "Sir Psycho Sexy?" said Skiddo as he read the song title. "That doesn't sound so bad."

 _A long, long, long, long time ago_  
 _Before the wind, before the snow_  
 _Lived a man, lived a man I know_  
 _Lived a freak of nature named Sir Psycho_

 _Sir Psycho Sexy that is me_  
 _Sometimes I find, I need to scream_

 _He's a freak of nature_  
 _But we love him so_  
 _He's a freak of nature_  
 _But we let him go_

 _Deep inside the garden of Eden_  
 _Standing there with my hard-on bleedin'_  
 _Theres a devil in my..._

"Oh Arceus..." said Skiddo. "Ian, zap me, because I don't want to go any further." Ian Watkins did as Skiddo suggested, and the game went into overtime.

* * *

"Welcome to overtime of Karaoke Night!" announced Volcanion. "One member of each team will sing one song. Whoever refuses or bails out, loses!"

Totodile and Hypno were chosen to sing the final songs.

"Totodile, I have arranged for you to sing Rape Me," said Ian Watkins. "And Hypno will sing See You Again."

* * *

 **CONFESSIONAL:**

 **EMOLGA:** This challenge is a disaster. Everyone had to sing an extremely annoying song, or a song with sexual content."

 **KINGDRA:** Seriously, Totodile is going to sing a song titled "Rape Me". I just knew this judge was trouble when he walked in.

 **PIGNITE:** I'm a terrible singer, period. That's why I'm not competing today. (he then flexes his left arm, which has fully recovered from the diving accident).

* * *

Totodile stared dumbfoundedly at the screen as he started to sing "Rape Me". Before he could reach the first chorus, Ian Watkins pressed his buzzer (which shocked Totodile and his teammates), then started raping Totodile. The two both got shocked from the judge's collar, and everyone (even Volcanion) was disgusted.

"YOU!" yelled Volcanion. "You broke your probation by raping a child. There's only one place left for you now. OH, NIDOKING!" Nidoking then held the Lostprophets singer in a stranglehold, carried him to the top of the cliff, and threw him to the Sharpedos.

Volcanion then looked down at Totodile, who was charred pretty badly from the triple shock.

"Totodile, you tempted fate by singing to a convicted pedophile, which got you seriously burnt," the host frowned at the injured contestant. "You are all but certain to be going home tonight."

Hypno picked up a microphone and started singing a flawless cover of "See You Again". The crowd went wild as the Chili Peppers won the challenge.

M bent down to Totodile to say goodbye. "I'm going to win the million dollars for you!" he whispered to Totodile, as Volcanion made an important announcement.

"Criminals, there will be no elimination tonight, because we already kneow that Totodile is too injured to continue."

* * *

Nurse Chansey checked Totodile's vitals that night.

"He seems to be in a coma," she said. "I will have him airlifted to the nearest hospital.

Back at the shore, a Sharpedo spit out a skull. A Krabby picked it up.

"Alas poor Ian," said Krabby. "I knew him well, Horatio."

* * *

Team Members: An X indicates that a cast member was eliminated.

Fun Lovin' Criminals: Abra (X), Banette, Emolga, Totodile (X), Kingdra, Golem, Persian, Scatterbug, Surskit, M, and Solosis

Red Hot Chili Peppers: Charizard, Hypno, Pignite, Skitty (X), Scraggy, Pidgeot, Aron, Tropius, Phantump, Chinchou, and Skiddo

Elimination order:

1\. Skitty (refused to jump, and misled her team)

2\. Abra (dozed off in the eleventh hour of a dodgeball match)

3\. Totodile (was burnt from the electric shocks, and he mistook the judge for Taylor Swift)


	5. Episode 4: A Night in the Woods

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This chapter is _far_ less offensive than the last one.**

* * *

"Last time on Total Pokémon Island," narrated Volcanion. "Twelve of the remaining contestants were forced to sing karaoke for the lead singer of Lostprophets. He raped Totodile, which gave the Chili Peppers the win. Totodile, however, got shocked FIVE times during the challenge, which left him seriously burned. What about Ian Watkins? Well, he's dead now. Who will win today's challenge? What will that challenge be? Well then, we'll just have to find out here on Total. Pokémon. ISLAND!"

* * *

Back at the Criminals' dorm, M was working on one of his new inventions.

"Hey M," said Golem. "Last night's challenge was weird as hell."

M didn't say a word, because he was worried about Totodile. He set the gadget down and turned around. "This device can turn its target into any animal that the user wants."

The male Criminals thought this sounded interesting. Meanwhile, the female Chili Peppers were still cheering for Hypno after she won her team the challenge the night before.

* * *

 **CONFESSIONAL:**

 **CHINCHOU:** Hypno and Aron really rocked the crowds last night. Heh, I think they were better than my rendition of that Diana Ross song.

 **PIDGEOT:** As a mother, I would have never allowed my children to watch last night's challenge.

 **TROPIUS:** I bet today's challenge will have nothing to do with sex.

* * *

After a breakfast of rotten milk and bad eggs, the nineteen remaining contestants headed to the campfire, where Volcanion was awaiting them.

"Campers," he said. "I've gathered you here for your next challenge. You must spend the night in the woods!"

Scatterbug hid behind his girlfriend Surskit. Aron jumped onto Pignite's shoulders.

* * *

 **CONFESSIONAL:**

 **ARON:** I'm scared, man. Scraggy's radio said that it might rain tonight.

 **CHARIZARD:** Which will probably kill me.

 **PIGNITE:** Don't listen to Stanky Leg's radio. He's not as responsible as I am.

* * *

"Excuse me," M raised his hand. "But what are we going to do in the middle of the woods?"

"Good point," the host realized. "Each team has a campsite set somewhere in the forest. If you can find your camp, you'll be good for the night." He handed a compass to Persian and a map to Pignite. "In the morning, you must meet me back at the campfire. The first team to arrive wins immunity for the night."

"But watch out for Ursarings!"

"Yeah, I'm allergic to Ursarings," said M. "And any other Pokémon that looks remotely feline."

* * *

 **CONFESSIONAL:**

 **PERSIAN:** The human looks like an excellent target. He won't know what hit 'em. (she starts laughing evilly)

 **PIGNITE:** Ursarings? Pfft! If I evolved into Emboar, I'd kick one's ass!

* * *

After receiving their directions, the two teams started heading out.

"How does this thing even work?!" hissed Persian as she struggled to read the compass. "It's pointing in the same direction without ever changing."

"If we won the challenge, we'd know where to spend the night!" M roared back. His nose started to twitch a little.

Meanwhile, Pignite was reading the map directions to his team.

"Our campout looks like it's in the middle of the island," he explained. "That doesn't seem too hard to find. Right, _chicos_?"

* * *

The Criminals were trying to find their campsite in vain, with Scatterbug trying to ask some wild Pokémon for directions.

"I think that our base will have a yellow flag to show which team is housed there," implied Persian. "Emolga, try flying around the island to find our campsite."

"But Persian, I can only fly short distances," whined Emolga. "But I can try." Emolga ran off and climbed the tallest tree she could find on Autumn Island. She flapped her arms as fast as she could and jumped off the treetop. Emolga started gliding down until she was within a hundred feet of an empty cave. To her luck, there was a yellow flag with the Fun Lovin' Criminals' name printed on it.

"Hey guys," said Surskit. "Have you guys seen Emolga?"

"I told her to fly until she could find a yellow flag," explained Persian.

"GUYS!" yelled Emolga at the top of her lungs. "I'M AT THE CAVE NEAR THE SHORE! IT'S GOT A YELLOW FLAG OUTSIDE!"

"Did you guys hear anything?" asked Banette. "That sounded like Emolga! She's found our campout!"

The Criminals then started running to the cave that Emolga had discovered.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Peppers had finally discovered a red flag in the middle of the forest. They could hear thunder crack in the distance.

"It's gonna rain soon, and you know that getting my tail flame soaked will kill me," whined Charizard. "Stanky Leg Scraggy, you were right. I'm not gonna make it out of here alive."

The Chili Peppers then pitched their tent, but it could only fit eight Pokémon. Charizard and Tropius took turns getting in, but neither could get their legs inside the tent.

* * *

 **CONFESSIONAL:**

 **TROPIUS:** I'll be keeping Charizard warm for the night, even though he has a massive type advantage over me. If his tail flame goes out... (she then starts singing "Blame It on the Rain" by Milli Vanilli)

 **PIGNITE:** When Charizard looked inside... THERE WAS NO FOOD!

* * *

"Tropius and Charizard," Pignite told his two teammates. "You two will be responsible for gathering food for our team." The two Flying types stared at their leader.

"We're having roasted Magikarp tonight, baby!" suggested Charizard. He flew to the shore to go fishing, while Tropius started foraging for berries.

"Here fishy fishy," said Charizard. "I'm gonna getcha, sucker!" He thrust his hands into the lake and started flying in a straight line until he could catch several Magikarps. He managed to get bitten on each finger with a Magikarp, then Charizard turned around to meet his teammates.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Criminals took a long stare at Emolga's cave.

"I'm pretty sure that an Ursaring lives in there," said Banette. "But at least there's a picnic basket on this here stump!"

The Criminals then threw a picnic, then they tiptoed into the cave.

"Emolga, I must admit," started Golem. "Discovering this cave is the best thing that's happened to me during my time on this island."

"Thanks, Golem," smiled the flying squirrel. "I just had to believe in myself."

The nine FLC's settled into the cave and laid down in complete silence. As the sun set, the cave went cold and dark.

"Hey," whispered Banette. "Do you guys want to hear a ghost story?"

"Nah, we're good," said his teammates.

"Oh well," said Banette. "Well, once upon a time there was a mad scientist. He was testing out his latest invention, which would transform its target into any creatures that you could imagine."

"HEY!" said M. "That sounds just like my invention."

"As I was saying..." Banette continued narrating. "The scientist's invention was large enough to fill up his laboratory. So one day he decided to invite everyone in town to test out his machine. The townspeople lined up single-file for hours. Whenever somebody stepped underneath the laser beam, the scientist would randomly flip through the list of animals, then he would pull the lever. Pretty soon the scientist was the only human left in town. Weeks went by, and the transformed townspeople all went feral. They had lost all their humanity, and could only say their species names."

The other Fun Lovin' Criminals all gasped in horror.

"And that's how the first Pokémon were created," Banette finished his story.

"Good night, guys," yawned Surskit as Scatterbug laid his head on one of her legs.

* * *

Back at the Chili Peppers' campsite, Pignite pulled the six Magikarps off of Charizard's fingers. The two Fire types then roasted the Magikarps to share with their teammates. The ten remaining Chili Peppers then ate their dinner, with Tropius' berries for dessert. Everyone except Charizard and Tropius then settled inside their tent. The two Flying types were forced to sleep outside for the night. By nine o'clock, Hypno had hypnotized her teammates to sleep.

Just then, Charizard stretched his arms and leaned back on the tent. His tail flame burnt the tent down to ashes, but nobody noticed because they were asleep.

Sometime around midnight, a raincloud was quickly approaching the Chili Peppers' campsite. It rained about three inches that night, which caused Aron and Charizard to wake up.

"Hey, let's get out of here before my tail flame burns out," whispered Charizard to Aron. Aron jumped onto Charizard's back, and they flew away to Volcanion's cabin. Charizard lit a campfire outside and dipped his tail into it.

Back at camp, the rain also caused Pignite to shiver. He walked over to Tropius, nudged the leafy dinosaur, and asked her to keep the team safe from the rain.

* * *

1 AM at the Criminals' cave: The campers heard footsteps coming into the cave. M rubbed his eyes and wondered who it was. The shadowy figure stepped closer to the campers and roared at them.

"AAH! IT'S AN URSARING!" screamed M. A brown bear with a ring on its belly grabbed the human and started choking him. M was begging for mercy as his face slowly turned green.

The Criminals woke up to see M getting choked by an Ursaring.

"Leave him be," said Persian. "He's expendable."

"If we don't act now, M is gonna die!" warned Solosis.

M's nose started twitching as his allergy to Ursaring triggered. "AH, AH, AH... CHOOOOOOOO!" He sprayed the wild Ursaring's face with mucus. (Scatterbug vomited in the background)

"LET'S GET OUTTA HERE!" yelled Golem as he used Rollout on Ursaring. The force was strong enough for the bear Pokémon to loosen its grip on its human prey. M then vomited onto Ursaring's back paws.

The nine Fun Lovin' Criminals then hurried back to the elimination bonfire.

* * *

After refueling his tail flame, Charizard placed Aron on his shoulder and he flew back to the Peppers' flag.

"CHARIZARD!" yelled Pignite. "Why did you go AWOL from us!"

"I thought the rain would kill me," admitted Charizard sheepishly.

"Let's all hurry to the elimination bonfire before Volcanion wakes up," Hypno encouraged her teammates.

* * *

At 7 AM, Volcanion saw that the Fun Lovin' Criminals had arrived first.

"Criminals," said the host. "You've won the challenge." The FLC's then started cheering, then M fell on his stomach.

The Red Hot Chili Peppers were the last team to arrive. They all collapsed on their backs.

"Chili Peppers," said Volcanion. "You guys get some rest, because one of you is going to Loser Island tonight."

* * *

 **CONFESSIONAL:**

 **PIGNITE:** I guess it's pretty obvious who I'm voting for.

 **SCRAGGY:** Oh, sorry dude. You burned our tent down.

 **HYPNO:** And we were left in the cold for hours.

* * *

That night, the Red Hot Chili Peppers gathered at the bonfire, where Volcanion held a plate with nine Pokéblocks on it. Charizard's teammates were al lstaring at him.

"Welcome back, Chili Peppers!" said Volcanion. "One of you is not going to receive a Pokéblock tonight. When I call your name, step up and treat yourself to one."

The campers stared at the plate of treats.

"PIGNITE! TROPIUS! PIDGEOT! CHINCHOU! PHANTUMP! SKIDDO!" the host yelled as those contestants each took a Pokéblock from the tray. "Scraggy, you're safe too."

Suspenseful music started playing.

"Gentlemen," said Volcanion. "You both abandoned your team during the challenge. And the final Pokéblock goes to..."

Charizard and Aron stared at each other.

"Aron," Volcanion said. "You're safe." He then looked at Charizard. "This is what you deserve for bad sportsmanship.."

* * *

 **CONFESSIONAL:**

 **CHARIZARD:** Like Weird Al said in the Terminator, "I'LL BE BACK!"

* * *

Team Members: An X indicates that a cast member was eliminated.

Fun Lovin' Criminals: Abra (X), Banette, Emolga, Totodile (X), Kingdra, Golem, Persian, Scatterbug, Surskit, M, and Solosis

Red Hot Chili Peppers: Charizard (X), Hypno, Pignite, Skitty (X), Scraggy, Pidgeot, Aron, Tropius, Phantump, Chinchou, and Skiddo

Elimination order:

1\. Skitty (refused to jump, and misled her team)

2\. Abra (dozed off in the eleventh hour of a dodgeball match)

3\. Totodile (was burnt from the electric shocks, and he mistook the judge for Taylor Swift)

4\. Charizard (abandoned his team during the challenge)


	6. Episode 5: Battle of the Fittest

"Last time on Total Pokémon Island," narrated Volcanion. "The contestants were forced to spend the night in the woods. Both teams had some trouble, but the Criminals managed to win the challenge after M vomited on an Ursaring's paws. The Chili Peppers lost because Charizard destroyed their tent and abandoned them for most of the night. Guess it was obvious who was voted off. What will today's challenge bring us? Who's going to Loser Island this time? Find out tonight on Total. Pokémon. ISLAND!

* * *

Inside the male Fun Lovin' Criminals' dorm, Golem was writing a list of type matchups. "Let's see, I can defeat most Fire types," he said. "But I can't stand Water or Grass types."

"I can beat most Fairy types, but Ground types are my Achilles' heel," said M.

"Well, I hope we don't get into any fights," said Golem.

Nidoking then started banging on each of the cabin doors. "WAKE UP, PEOPLE! WE'RE GONNA TALK ABOUT TODAY'S CHALLENGE!"

* * *

The eighteen contestants met at the campfire, where Volcanion gave them some instructions.

"Ladies and gentlemen," he said. "Today's challenge is a tournament. You will be fighting your teammates."

Everyone gasped in horror.

"Golem and Pidgeot, you'll be sitting out of this challenge," said Volcanion. "Because this tournament requires eight contestants per team."

"Can we use moves that we can't naturally learn?" asked M.

"You may only use level-up moves," the host replied.

* * *

 **CONFESSIONAL:**

 **SCATTERBUG:** Now that just sucks. I can't learn any TM moves.

* * *

Volcanion guided the teams to the stadium, where Nidoking had just finished seeding the tournament:

Round 1: Solosis/Banette. Persian/Kingdra. Surskit/Scatterbug. M/Emolga. Scraggy/Hypno. Tropius/Skiddo. Pignite/Phantump. Aron/Chinchou.

* * *

 **CONFESSIONAL:**

 **TROPIUS:** I am not going to fight my boyfriend.

 **SCATTERBUG:** I can't fight my girlfriend!

* * *

"Let the games begin!" yelled Volcanion as he sounded an alarm. Banette trounced Solosis with Phantom Force. Persian Scratched Kingdra into fainting after she Hydro Pumped her. Surskit beat Scatterbug with Bubble. M knocked Emolga out with a Sludge Bomb. Scraggy knocked out Hypno with a Crunch to her head. Tropius nervously defeated Skiddo with Gust. Phantump surprisingly beat Pignite with Confuse Ray, causing the team captain to knock himself out in his confusion. Chinchou splashed Aron out of the tourney with Hydro Pump.

"Ready for round 2!" announced Nidoking. The matchups for this round were Persian vs. Banette, M vs. Surskit, Scraggy vs. Tropius, and Phantump vs. Chinchou.

Persian used Bite on Banette, knocking him out cold. M had to think fast on how to beat Surskit. He used Stomp, which squished Surskit. Tropius blew Scraggy away with her Air Slash. Phantump had no problem defeating Chinchou, knocking her out with a Wood Hammer.

Pretty soon it was time for the third round. M was facing off against his team captain, while Tropius and Phantump were face-to-face.

* * *

 **CONFESSIONAL:**

 **PERSIAN:** I'm not letting that human reach the final round. This challenge is mine for the taking.

 **PHANTUMP:** If I face Persian in the final, I'm pretty much stuck with Horn Leech and/or Wood Hammer.

* * *

M's allergy to Persian started kicking in. His nose started twitching really quickly.

"Uh-oh, I think he's gonna blow!" said Persian mockingly.

"AH-CHOO!" sneezed M. The force of his sneeze blew Persian into the bleachers, where she landed next to her teammates.

"Hey guys," said Persian. "I'm not letting that guy win another challenge if it's the last thing I do!"

Tropius and Phantump stared at each other like a Wild West gunfight. Phantump lunged at his opponent and used Phantom Force. Tropius then shrouded herself with Synthesis, which restored some of her health.

"Hey Volcanion," said Pignite. "Are healing moves off-limits in this challenge?"

"No, not at all," the host replied. "If you learn a move by level up, it's fair game."

Phantump's moves weren't doing much, so he tested out his move Will-O-Wisp. Tropius got burned.

"Oh, you fancy, huh?" said Tropius. "Here's an Air Slash for you." It was a super-effective critical hit, knocking Phantump out of the tournament.

"M and Tropius!" yelled Nidoking. "IT'S TIME FOR THE GRAND FINALE!"

The two finalists faced off against each other, as Tropius started absorbing energy.

"Is that... Solar Beam?" muttered Solosis.

"It sure looks like it," said Pignite.

M knew that Tropius was a Grass type, so he started storing energy for a massive Sludge Bomb. Both contestants released their attacks at the same moment, and the remaining contestants put on sunglasses in order to prevent themselves from getting a seizure. Kingdra was the first contestant to take off her glasses. She saw both M and Tropius lying on the floor, depleted of all their energy.

"It looks like a tie," said Kingdra.

"Nidoking, run the instant replay," commanded Volcanion. "We're going to determine whether the human or the team mom won."

The Criminals all chanted for M, while the Chili Peppers prayed for Tropius to win.

A video played on the scoreboard in slow motion. It showed Tropius standing tall over M for a split second after both attacks were completed.

"And the Red Hot Chili Peppers win the challenge!" yelled the host, and the winning team applauded wildly.

The FLC's smiled at M, knowing that he did a great job in the final battle.

* * *

 **CONFESSIONAL:**

 **M:** What can I say? Losing to the underdog in the finale is nothing to be worried about.

 **PERSIAN:** I'm still voting for the human.

 **SOLOSIS:** The weakest link must leave.

 **SURSKIT** : Sorry to beat you, Scatterbug. I'd never vote you off. I was trying to take it easy on you.

* * *

At that night's elimination ceremony, everyone sat patiently for Volcanion to call their names.

"Banette, Emolga, Kingdra, and Golem!" he called for those Pokémon to take a Pokéblock. "Persian is safe too!"

And then there were two blocks left on Volcanion's tray.

"M, Scatterbug, Surskit, and Solosis," said the host calmly. "Three of you are safe for tonight. M fought long and hard, so he's safe." The human helped himself to a Pokéblock. "Surskit, you're safe as well."

All eyes were on Scatterbug and Solosis, neither of whom made it past the first round. Surskit was looking worried for her boyfriend.

"The one who's taking the Lapras of Shame tonight is... SCATTERBUG!" Volcanion threw a Pokéblock at Solosis. She caught the treat in her mouth.

"NO!" yelled Surskit, as she hugged Scatterbug goodbye. "Why does life have to be so unfair?"

* * *

 **CONFESSIONAL:**

 **SCATTERBUG:** I wish my species could learn TM moves. At least I made a girlfriend while I was on the island.

* * *

Team Members: An X indicates that a cast member was eliminated.

Fun Lovin' Criminals: Abra (X), Banette, Emolga, Totodile (X), Kingdra, Golem, Persian, Scatterbug (X), Surskit, M, and Solosis

Red Hot Chili Peppers: Charizard (X), Hypno, Pignite, Skitty (X), Scraggy, Pidgeot, Aron, Tropius, Phantump, Chinchou, and Skiddo

Elimination order:

1\. Skitty (refused to jump, and misled her team)

2\. Abra (dozed off in the eleventh hour of a dodgeball match)

3\. Totodile (was burnt from the electric shocks, and he mistook the judge for Taylor Swift)

4\. Charizard (abandoned his team during the challenge)

5\. Scatterbug (weakest team member)


	7. Episode 6: Paintball Hunters

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** I was already getting prepared for the World Tour season because I'm pretty fast at brainstorming ideas. Once I finish this fanfic, we can have an aftermath with the non-returning contestants.

* * *

"Last time on Total Pokémon Island," narrated Volcanion. "Team members battled each other in a tournament, using only their level-up moves. Surprising even herself, Tropius defeated the Poison-type M in the final round. While M gave the tourney his best shot, he wasn't the contestant sent to Loser Island. The one who was eliminated was Scatterbug, who was upset that he couldn't learn any TM moves until he becomes a Vivillon. Who will win tonight's challenge? What will that challenge offer us? Who's getting eliminated? Find out tonight on Total. Pokémon. ISLAND!"

* * *

(The theme song, "I Wanna Be Famous", starts playing over various clips of the 22 contestants participating in different challenges. The theme song ends with Volcanion, Nidoking, and the 22 contestants seated around a campfire.

* * *

The next morning, Surskit was standing by the shore, drifting along the water, when Kingdra popped up from beneath the lake.

"Hey Surskit," said Kingdra. "I'm sorry about what happened to you and Scatterbug in the last challenge. Getting into a fight with a loved one is never good news."

Surskit just sighed and floated along the river.

* * *

 **CONFESSIONAL:**

 **SURSKIT:** Last night's challenge must have been rigged. Volcanion probably set me up against Scatterbug on purpose.

* * *

Meanwhile, the male Fun Lovin' Criminals were looking for Surskit and Kingdra, because it was breakfast time.

"SURSKIT! KINGDRA! WHERE ARE YOU?!" called Banette.

The two Water types got out of the lake and rushed to the cafeteria. For breakfast that day, Nidoking had prepared omelettes made out of recently expired eggs. A few of the remaining contestants gagged at their meal.

"I hope today's challenge is a good one," Scraggy said to his teammates. "At least, it should be better than this crap we've been forced to eat." Nidoking gasped to himself.

Everyone agreed, because the food they'd been eating for the past week tasted like vomit. Pretty soon, somebody heard a hissing noise coming from the loudspeaker.

"Ladies and gentlemen, meet me at the campfire in ten minutes," announced Volcanion on the intercom.

That was barely enough time for everyone to finish their terrible omelettes. Soon everyone limped to the campfire, where Volcanion told them about the day's challenge.

* * *

"Three members of each team will be given a paintball gun," said the host, as he passed the guns out to Banette, Persian, Emolga, Pignite, Pidgeot, and Scraggy. "You will also wear these special helmets and sunglasses." The gunners each took a helmet and a pair of sunglasses, and put them on.

"What are we gonna do with these?" asked Emolga as she stared at her weapon.

"Your job is to hunt down your teammates, who will be dressed up as other Pokémon," explained the host. "If you see someone in a costume, shoot them with your paint gun, which will give your team a point. The first team to capture all their members wins immunity for the challenge."

"Wait!" said Pignite. "You didn't specify what costumes each team will be wearing!"

The Fun Lovin' Criminals were told to wear Caterpie costumes, while the Red Hot Chili Peppers had to dress up like Jigglypuff.

* * *

 **CONFESSIONAL:**

 **BANETTE:** I may be a ghost type, but this gun is FINALLY something that I can touch that won't fall out of my arms.

 **PIGNITE:** It's a good thing Charizard isn't here. If he were told to dress up like Jigglypuff, he would have quit the challenge.

 **M:** You know, this Caterpie costume is pretty snug. I just have to scrunch my arms up and flop around. (he tries to hop out of the confessional in his costume, but he bangs his head on the outhouse wall) Damn, I'll just have to open the door and leave. (he then pokes his arms out from the costume)

* * *

The six hunters closed their eyes and counted to a hundred, which gave their costumed teammates a chance at hiding around the island. Of all the contestants, Tropius was having the hardest time hiding, because she was the tallest contestant on the Chili Peppers. And she didn't look a thing like Jigglypuff. Tropius had to think fast, because time was slowly running out for her. She decided to hide behind the lavatory.

"OLLY OLLY OXEN FREE!" hollered Pidgeot as she took a wing off of her face. She then started flying across Camp Wasteland in search of Jigglypuffs.

Persian impressed Emolga and Banette by standing on her hind paws for this challenge.

"Hey, doesn't it hurt your back to walk on two legs?" wondered Banette.

"Only when I run," the team captain explained. "But first, let's go Caterpie hunting!" The ghost doll and the flying squirrel followed their captain's orders, as they settled on scanning the shore.

* * *

 **CONFESSIONAL:**

 **BANETTE:** Kingdra and Surskit were here this morning... like the saying goes, where there's smoke, there's fire.

* * *

Pignite and Scraggy started running into the forest, trying to find Pidgeot. The Fighting types loaded their guns with paintballs and chose to travel apart.

"Here, little puffballs," said Scraggy. "I'm not here to hurt you..." He started tiptoeing towards the men's room, only to bump into something. Scraggy dusted himself off and looked up to see what it was. It was Tropius.

"GOTCHA!" laughed Scraggy as he fired a paintball at Tropius. She was the first contestant to get captured.

Back at the shore, two Caterpie costumes started floating on Troubled Lake.

"GUYS!" said Emolga. "I think I've found two Caterpies!" With perfect accuracy, she aimed at the costumes. The paintballs splattered on the costumes, causing Kingdra and Surskit to turn around.

"Very impressive, Emolga," said Banette. "Everything is going perfectly!"

* * *

Pidgeot spotted a round pink dot from 1,000 feet high. "Jackpot," she said as she swooped down, shooting Hypno in the back with a paintball.

Persian saw a human-sized Caterpie wriggling around on the forest floor. Without further notice, she splattered the Caterpie with a paintball. She had finally captured M.

Pignite laughed as he paintballed Aron, who was just minding his own business.

Pretty soon, each team was down to their last costumed Pokémon. Phantump and Solosis were nowhere to be found.

"Oh, I got you now!" laughed Pidgeot as she looked for Phantump.

"Nanana, you can't catch me," called Solosis as she teased Banette. Banette then shot his final paintball into the sky. The paintball then started falling in slow motion as Solosis was busy hopping around like a Caterpie. The paint ball went off, spraying her with yellow paint.

Volcanion liked what he saw, and he announced that the Fun Lovin' Criminals had won the challenge.

"Chili Peppers," said the host. "I'll see you tonight at the elimination."

* * *

 **CONFESSIONAL:**

 **SCRAGGY:** Finding Tropius was a piece of cake. She should be headed to Loser Island tonight.

 **PHANTUMP:** Pidgeot couldn't find me!

* * *

The remaining Chili Peppers gathered at the campfire. Skiddo and Tropius nuzzled their noses, as if to bid each other goodbye.

"Okay, that was touching," said Volcanion. "You know the drill. Take a Pokéblock when I call your name." He then called everyone's names except for Tropius and Pidgeot.

"Ladies," he said. "One of you is riding the Lapras of Shame tonight. And that contestant is..." Tropius pulled Skiddo closer. "Pidgeot, you're safe!"

Skiddo shed a tear, as he said to her, "I'll win this for you!"

* * *

 **CONFESSIONAL:**

 **TROPIUS:** Why would you vote off your strongest contestant? (holding a picture of Skiddo) At least I made a boyfriend.

* * *

Team Members: An X indicates that a cast member was eliminated.

Fun Lovin' Criminals: Abra (X), Banette, Emolga, Totodile (X), Kingdra, Golem, Persian, Scatterbug (X), Surskit, M, and Solosis

Red Hot Chili Peppers: Charizard (X), Hypno, Pignite, Skitty (X), Scraggy, Pidgeot, Aron, Tropius (X), Phantump, Chinchou, and Skiddo

Elimination order:

1\. Skitty (refused to jump, and misled her team)

2\. Abra (dozed off in the eleventh hour of a dodgeball match)

3\. Totodile (was burnt from the electric shocks, and he mistook the judge for Taylor Swift)

4\. Charizard (abandoned his team during the challenge)

5\. Scatterbug (weakest team member)

6\. Tropius (first person captured in the paintball match)


	8. Episode 7: Three Coarse Meals

"Last time on Total Pokémon Island," narrated Volcanion. "The teams went paintball hunting around Camp Wasteland. The hunters had to wear helmets and sunglasses, and the targets had to wear Caterpie and Jigglypuff costumes. Tropius didn't fool anyone that she was a Jigglypuff, because she's too damn tall. Still, Tropius was eliminated because of her weak disguise. What will tonight's challenge be? Who will win it all? Find out tonight on Total. Pokémon. ISLAND!"

* * *

Back at the Chili Peppers' cabin, Hypno was laughing to herself. "I was wearing a Jigglypuff costume, and instead of Singing the hunters to sleep, I could have used Hypnosis on 'em."

Skiddo sighed to himself. "Tropius will be okay. I'll see her again after I get off Lapras."

"PEOPLE!" roared Nidoking. "MEET ME IN THE CAFETERIA FOR YOUR NEXT CHALLENGE!"

"Uh-oh, what's it gonna be?" mumbled Chinchou as she woke up and hurried off with her teammates.

* * *

"TODAY'S CHALLENGE IS SIMPLE," Nidoking yelled at the two teams. "You will prepare a three-course meal for yourselves and Volcanion to share." Golem raised his hand. "Yes, Rocky?"

"Excuse me," said Golem, who had raised his hand. "What do you mean by three-course?"

"The courses are the appetizer, the main course, and the dessert!" said Nidoking.

Everyone smiled at the word "dessert", especially Emolga.

* * *

 **CONFESSIONAL:**

 **EMOLGA:** At every elimination, I've been getting nothing but pink Pokéblocks. Sweet is my favorite flavor.

 **M:** According to my calculations, Emolga's most-enhanced stat is her speed. She'll probably make a dessert in no time.

 **PIGNITE:** I'm pretty fat, but I'll try not to eat my team's food. Better save some for the host!

* * *

"Volcanion will judge each food after he samples it," said Volcanion. "The team who makes the best food will win immunity for the night." Everyone stared blankly. "GET TO WORK!"

The Criminals started to divide their priorities, with Persian, the team captain, appointing herself as head chef.

"Emolga and Golem, you'll be in charge of the dessert. Kingdra, M, and Surskit; you three will make the appetizer. Solosis and Banette will help me prepare the main course," said Persian.

"Ma'am, yes, ma'am!" the Fun Lovin' Criminals saluted, as they hurried off to search for ingredients.

At their table, the Red Hot Chili Peppers decided to rely more on teamwork.

"Here's the deal," said Pignite. "Each of us will write down an appetizer, a main course, and a dessert. We will make the three foods with the most votes."

Each team member took a pencil and wrote three different foods on a sheet of paper. Pignite then started reading each suggestion to himself and tallied the votes. He then cleared his throat and revealed the results.

"Looks like we'll be making taco salad... fried chicken... and an ice cream sundae."

* * *

The Fun Lovin Criminals had already decided on what foods they'd be preparing. Well, Persian was head chef, so she selected carbonara pasta, baby back ribs, and pineapple upside-down cake.

Kingdra, M, and Surskit were in one side of the kitchen with spaghetti, Parmesan cheese, eggs, bacon, and black pepper.

"Carbonated pasta doesn't need bacon!" said Surskit. "We need SODA!"

M facepalmed. " _Carbonara..."_ he groaned. "It's an Italian dish."

"Ooh, ooh!" said Kingdra. "I think I know how to make carbonara pasta with these ingredients. We're making a meal for nine, so we should use 11 ounces of bacon, six egg yolks, two pounds of spaghetti... and we'll add the pepper, egg yolks and cheese last."

"Sounds reasonable enough," said M. He and his female assistants then headed to the stove to boil the pasta.

* * *

The Chili Peppers were using their teamwork to prepare fried chicken.

"My friend Marquez used to make this recipe at home," said Scraggy. "He would point at the ground and yell 'fried chicken' to summon that food. One day, he lost his power and had to time travel to the Old Testament to get it back."

Pidgeot then started thinking about how to prepare their fried chicken. "We don't seem to have any Torchics, Combuskens, or Blazikens around these parts," she said. "So we'll just have to settle for human-style foods."

Hypno levitated a box full of chicken to the center table, and everyone started dipping the chicken into buttermilk and bread crumbs. Aron preset the oven to 360 degrees and waited for the chicken to dry off.

* * *

Pretty soon both teams had put the final touches on their three-course meals. Golem's stomach was gurgling to try some of that pineapple upside-down cake. The teams placed their three foods at their respective tables and waited eagerly for Volcanion to sample each one with them.

"Hey people!" said Volcanion. "I'm here to sample the meals that you prepared with you." He took a seat with the Chili Peppers, who had started digging into their taco salad.

"What's that entrée that you prepared, Chili Peppers?" the host asked.

"This is taco salad," explained Chinchou. "I hope you like guacamole or sour cream."

Phantump passed a bowl to Volcanion, who sampled the salad. "Mmm... this tastes like real avocado!" he smiled. Volcanion walked over to the Criminals, who offered Volcanion some pasta.

"Yuck!" he said. "What is _that_ garbage?!"

"It's carbonara pasta," explained Persian. "You shouldn't knock it until you've tried it." She handed him a plate of pasta, and Volcanion took a bite.

Yep, you guessed it. The pasta tasted as bad as it looked. "BLECCH! It tasted like soda!" gagged Volcanion.

* * *

 **CONFESSIONAL:**

 **M:** I told Surskit that adding a soft drink to a pasta was a bad idea, but _no_ , she wouldn't listen. (he rolls his eyes)

* * *

It was time for Volcanion to sample the main courses. "Care for some ribs?" M offered the host a plate of baby back ribs.

"Hmm, this is pretty good, Criminals," he said. "I'll see what the Chili Peppers' meal tastes like."

Scraggy happily smiled as he gave Volcanion two fried chicken drumsticks. Volcanion just shrugged and said, "I'm not really a fried chicken person. But at least you tried... The point goes to the Fun Lovin' Criminals." He then turned to the camera. "The score is tied, one to one. Whichever team makes the best dessert wins immunity."

The Chili Peppers were gobbling their ice cream sundaes, but Aron ate his slowly. He offered a sundae to Volcanion, who took one bite and said, "Wow! This tastes like real dark chocolate." The Chili Peppers started cheering prematurely.

"Hold on, RHCP!" said Volcanion. "I still need to try the FLC's dessert." He walked back to the Criminals' table.

"Oh, hello Volcanion," said Golem. "Emolga and I made this delicious pineapple upside-down cake. Care for a slice? Mine was HEAVENLY!"

"Okay," said Volcanion. Kingdra cut him a slice of the cake and offered it to her host. Volcanion dug his fork into the cake and took a bite. "YEOWCH! I PRICKED MY MOUTH! CHILI PEPPERS WIN THE CHALLENGE!"

Solosis then started coughing. "Arceus damn it, Golem! The cake _was_ a lie!"

"It wasn't my idea to place the pineapple upside down in the middle!" insisted Golem. "Emolga told me to!"

"Well, _you_ should have peeled the pineapple and cut it into slices!" responded Emolga.

"Campers, once you have finished all the food you prepared, the Chili Peppers can go back to their dorm," Volcanion cleared his throat. "As for the Criminals, one of you is going home!"

* * *

 **CONFESSIONAL:**

 **PERSIAN:** At least he liked the ribs that I made.

 **M:** Stupid Surskit.

 **KINGDRA:** Yeah, what M said.

 **EMOLGA:** It wasn't my fault.

 **GOLEM:** It wasn't my fault, either.

 **BANETTE:** Persian and Solosis got the job done decently.

* * *

At the campfire ceremony, the Fun Lovin' Criminals were here to meet their fate.

"While your main course was good, the rest of the meal tasted weird or was misprepared," explained Volcanion. "Persian, Solosis, and Banette; come on down for your Pokéblocks." The main course teammates each took a Pokéblock and smiled at each other.

"M and Kingdra!" The human and the sea horse also took a Pokéblock from Volcanion's tray. "EMOLGA?!"

"YES!" Emolga swooped down to grab her own Pokéblock.

"Surskit and Golem," said Volcanion. "You two were blamed for mispreparing your team dishes. One of you is going to get the last Pokéblock. And that someone is..."

Golem started biting his nails. Surskit scratched her head with one of her long legs.

"Surskit, you're safe for the night." Golem then rolled off to the dock to catch the Lapras of Shame.

"What's with that guy, anyways?" chuckled Banette.

* * *

 **CONFESSIONAL:**

 **GOLEM:** Honestly, Emolga and I had no idea what a pineapple upside-down cake was, so I had the bright idea of baking a cake with an unpeeled pineapple.

* * *

Team Members: An X indicates that a cast member was eliminated.

Fun Lovin' Criminals: Abra (X), Banette, Emolga, Totodile (X), Kingdra, Golem (X), Persian, Scatterbug (X), Surskit, M, and Solosis

Red Hot Chili Peppers: Charizard (X), Hypno, Pignite, Skitty (X), Scraggy, Pidgeot, Aron, Tropius (X), Phantump, Chinchou, and Skiddo

Elimination order:

1\. Skitty (refused to jump, and misled her team)

2\. Abra (dozed off in the eleventh hour of a dodgeball match)

3\. Totodile (was burnt from the electric shocks, and he mistook the judge for Taylor Swift)

4\. Charizard (abandoned his team during the challenge)

5\. Scatterbug (weakest team member)

6\. Tropius (first person captured in the paintball match)

7\. Golem (misprepared his team's dessert)


	9. Episode 8: The Movie Marathon

"Last time on Total Pokémon Island," narrated Volcanion. "The two teams had to prepare a three-course meal for me and themselves. The Red Hot Chili Peppers managed to win the challenge after the Fun Lovin' Criminals' dessert caused me to choke. Golem and Emolga, who prepared the dessert, were the bottom two for the night; so Golem was sent to Loser Island. What will tonight's challenge be? Who will be voted off Camp Wasteland? Find out tonight on Total. Pokémon. ISLAND!"

* * *

The Fun Lovin' Criminals were running really low on male campers, with only M and Banette left in the competition. After Golem got booted off, they stayed up all night working on M's transformation ray.

"You know M," said Banette. "I'm not sure if this device is really going to work. We should test it out on a wild Pokémon just to make sure."

"Maybe later," said M. "Because either Scraggy's boombox or Chef Nidoking will wake the other guys up for the next challenge."

He and Banette then sat on the cabin porch to wait for their female teammates, who had just woken up.

"So... what do you think today's challenge will be?" said Banette from the inside.

The camp speaker pole gave off an annoying static voice.

"Good morning, campers! Meet me at the recreation center in one hour!" said Volcanion's voice.

* * *

An hour later, the campers had gathered at the recreation center to learn about their next challenge.

"Good morning, ladies and gentlemen," said Volcanion. "Nidoking has chosen for you to watch the worst movies of all time."

Nidoking held out a bunch of video tapes and DVD's. "IT'S A TWO DAY MARATHON OF CRAP MOVIES!" he boomed. "THE TEAM WITH THE MOST VIEWERS LEFT AFTER THE LAST MOVIE ENDS WILL WIN THE CHALLENGE!" He placed the tapes and DVD's onto a table, and the campers huddled to read the titles out loud.

"Hey, do you guys know any of these movies that Nidoking laid out?" asked Chinchou.

" _Showgirls_ ," said Scraggy sexily.

" _From Justin to Kelly_?" asked Skiddo. "Is that about a sex change or somethin'?"

"Hey, what's _Jack and Jill_ doing here?" said Pidgeot. "I sometimes read that nursery rhyme to my children."

" _Gigli_?!" said Hypno. "Is that a biopic on the opera singer?"

"I'd like to watch _Sex Lives of the Potato Men_ ," suggested Solosis. "I like bananas, because they have no bones."

"What about that _Fantastic Four_ movie?" suggested M. "The 2015 one. The fans hated it, and so did the critics."

"Hey, what's this _Ballistic: Ecks vs. Sever_ thing?" asked Persian.

"I know M hates Justin Bieber, so I'm going to pick _Never Say Never_ ," chuckled Banette.

* * *

 **CONFESSIONAL:**

 **M:** I'm going to storm out of the room once the Justin Bieber movie starts playing.

* * *

" _Batman and Robin_... that doesn't seem too bad," said Emolga.

" _Manos: the Hands of Fate_?!" said Kingdra. "Who comes up with these movie titles?"

"Let's watch _Leonard Pt. 6_!" cheered Surskit.

"NO!" yelled M and Persian. "HE PROBABLY RAPED A BUNCH OF WOMEN!" The two started at each other in shock, because they had finally talked at the same time.

* * *

 **CONFESSIONAL:**

 **PERSIAN:** That human can be so unbelievable. He should be voted off as soon as possible.

 **BANETTE:** But that means I'll be the only male Fun Lovin' Criminal.

* * *

Surskit set the Bill Cosby video down and instead chose to watch _Tentacolino_.

" _Cool as Ice_ , huh? I could beat that type _any_ day," said Aron softly.

"This _Glitter_ movie looks pretty," said Chinchou.

" _Son of... THE MASK_!" Phantump wooed his teammates with a DVD.

"Ooh! Ooh! _Battlefield Earth_ looks cool," said Pignite as he took the last movie off the table.

Volcanion then walked into the recreation center to see how everyone was doing.

"Hey campers," he said. "I see that each of you has picked out a movie."

"Excuse me Volcanion?" asked Scraggy. "Are we allowed bathroom breaks during the movie marathon?"

"Yes, but only after each movie ends," explained Volcanion. "You can still get up for snacks, though."

"What about the concession stand?" asked Solosis.

"I'M MAKIN' POPCORN, MAGGOT!" yelled Nidoking. "AND WE'VE ALSO GOT SODA AND CANDY!"

Skiddo then used Worry Seed on himself and the other campers. "This should keep you guys awake for the next day," he chuckled as he sat with his teammates.

Volcanion set up a movie projector and put in a DVD. The title screen read "Jack and Jill." The movie started playing, as the contestants prepared for the worst.

* * *

 **CONFESSIONAL:**

 **PIDGEOT:** A lot of fairy tales have been remade into darker and edgier movies. _Hansel and Gretel_ , _Snow White_ , _Jack and the Beanstalk_... But nursery rhymes? They're pretty much restricted to _Shrek_.

 **BANETTE:** Shrek is love. Shrek is life.

* * *

"Come on!" said Pignite. "Get to the part with the well on the hill!"

Kingdra put on her earphones and started listening to "Up on the Hill" by Fun Lovin' Criminals. [not the team, of course, but the band]

"Wow..." said Pidgeot. "This movie is a steaming pile of... Word to your mother!" She flew out the window back to the Chili Peppers' cabin.

"Really? You really want Scarface to star in a donut commercial?!" remarked Banette.

"Seriously, Jill is starting to get on my nerves," said M. The other contestants nodded their heads in agreement.

"Worst family reunion ever," said Scraggy, imitating the Comic Book Guy from _The Simpsons_.

* * *

After a torturous viewing of Adam Sandler's worst movie, it was time for _Tentacolino_. There was one slight problem, the film was completely in Italian, and none of the campers spoke that language.

Skiddo was munching loudly on his popcorn, which annoyed Pignite. Pignite just shrugged it off, though.

Hypno read the credits to herself. "This is an Italian movie... so why is the director Korean?"

"A lot of cartoons are animated in Korea," explained Phantump. "Except 95% of Canadian flash animation."

" _Total Drama_ is a Flash cartoon?!" said Surskit in disbelief. "And I thought _Johnny Test_ was terrible."

"Well, at least the first season was outsourced to Korea," corrected Persian. "And who the hell are these Italian actors?"

Solosis turned on her jPhone and typed some of the actors' names into a search engine. " _Total Drama_ -wise," she cleared her throat. "Top Connors' actor also played Geoff, Baron von Tilt is Duncan, and Cutter also dubbed over Owen."

"Then who voiced Tentacolino?" laughed M. "The guy who played Don Karnage in _TaleSpin_?!"

"Yes sirree," confirmed Solosis. "You threw that reference like a curveball!"

The other campers were watching the movie calmly while the in-movie couple was inside a bathysphere.

"Okay, there's a talking dog," said Aron. "That's not weird in the least."

Pretty soon, the bathysphere was surrounded by sharks.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Kingdra and Chinchou screamed and dropped out of the viewing.

* * *

Now it was time for Emolga's movie: _Batman and Robin_. It actually wasn't as terrible as the critics said it was.

Next was the movie that Scraggy picked out: _Showgirls_.

"Man, everybody got AIDS and s**t," said Scraggy, quoting one of the characters in the movie.

Aron, Surskit, Solosis, Skiddo, and Phantump dropped out of the viewing, because none of them was old enough to be watching an NC-17 movie.

* * *

Next up was Phantump's movie, _Son of the Mask_. Since he dropped out of the viewing, Scraggy chose to put on the movie.

"HEY!" M heckled the hip-hopper Pokémon. "You look like you're wearing a mask!"

"Dude, that's my skin," sighed Scraggy. "The mask in this movie gives the person who wears it a shapeshifting face."

"It's kinda sad that Steven Wright hasn't done much acting after this movie," said Emolga. "My cousin Pachirisu used to play his stand-up album _I Have a Pony_."

"This movie... is a complete disgrace to the Jim Carrey original!" hissed Persian.

"Erhmergerd," said Banette. "Now the BABY and the DOG have masks?! I thought there was only supposed to be ONE mask!"

* * *

"Our audience is down to seven," said Volcanion. "After six bathroom breaks and dozens of popcorn refills, the guys are starting to get weary. Skiddo isn't around to use Worry Seed on the campers, but Hypno's ability is allowing her to stay as alive as ever."

"Ho hum," said Hypno. "I believe that M's movie is next." M switched out the DVD in the projector, and the 2015 _Fantastic Four_ movie started playing.

"HEY!" said Scraggy. "If Disney bought Marvel, then how come this movie is showing the 20th Century Fox logo?"

"To put it bluntly," explained Persian. "Fox kept the rights to this and _X-Men_. Since the _Fantastic 4_ movie bombed, I guess Disney will get the next reboot for their Marvel movies."

"Oh..." said Scraggy dully. "Like the time the Hulk switched over from Universal?"

"Damn," M said as he looked up from the book he was reading. "They should have called this movie the _Failtastic Four_." Everyone laughed with him.

* * *

Hypno then started singing Italian opera music as she switched the movie to _Gigli_.

* * *

 **CONFESSIONAL:**

 **HYPNO:** THIS MOVIE IS NOT ABOUT BENIAMINO GIGLI!

 **EMOLGA:** It's turkey time! Gobble, gobble.

* * *

After enduring viewings of _Manos: The Hands of Fate, Battlefield Earth, Justin Bieber: Never Say Never, Cool As Ice, Glitter, Frum Justin to Kelly, and Sex Lives of the Potato Men;_ the audience was down to Banette, Persian, Hypno, and Scraggy. The last movie of the marathon was Persian's pick: _Ballistic: Ecks vs. Sever._ Everyone braced themselves for the worst, because they were all bloated with movie theater food and didn't want to vomit it out.

The movie started, and Hypno was disgusted by the movie's violence. She left to get some rest at her team cabin, which meant that the Fun Lovin' Criminals won the challenge.

"Woo hoo!" cheered Banette. "I'm glad that's over with."

"I'M GONNA TAKE A NAP!" said Nidoking.

"Scraggy, Persian, and Banette," said Volcanion. "The movie marathon is over, and you should stay away from electronics for a while."

"After I wake up," said Scraggy. "I'll get the other Chili Peppers to start voting."

* * *

 **CONFESSIONAL:**

 **SCRAGGY:** You cost us the win! (he writes down Hypno's name)

 **HYPNO:** You didn't watch all of your movie! (she writes Pidgeot's name)

* * *

The next evening, at the campfire, the Red Hot Chili Peppers had finally gotten a good night's rest. Volcanion was there to give out Pokéblocks.

"Good evening campers," he said. "You spent over a day watching the worst movies of all time. Now one of you is about to watch their worst elimination of all time." Scraggy and Pignite took the first two Pokéblocks off of Volcanion's plate. Scraggy then started hitting the quan as he nibbled on his Pokéblock.

Pretty soon Volcanion was down to his last Pokéblock. "Ladies," he addressed Hypno and Pidgeot. "You're on the chopping block this time. Hypno, you lost the challenge for your team. And Pidgeot, you flew out of the challenge before your movie was over. And the final Pokéblock goes to..."

"HYPNO!"

"WHAT?!" screeched Pidgeot. "You can't just vote off the most down-to-earth team member!" She flew off to the dock to catch the next Lapras of Shame.

* * *

 **CONFESSIONAL:**

 **PIDGEOT:** Honey, kids, I'm sorry for overacting and not winning the million for you. I was expecting the movie I picked out to be based on the nursery rhyme.

* * *

Team Members: An X indicates that a cast member was eliminated.

Fun Lovin' Criminals: Abra (X), Banette, Emolga, Totodile (X), Kingdra, Golem (X), Persian, Scatterbug (X), Surskit, M, and Solosis

Red Hot Chili Peppers: Charizard (X), Hypno, Pignite, Skitty (X), Scraggy, Pidgeot (X), Aron, Tropius (X), Phantump, Chinchou, and Skiddo

Elimination order:

1\. Skitty (refused to jump, and misled her team)

2\. Abra (dozed off in the eleventh hour of a dodgeball match)

3\. Totodile (was burnt from the electric shocks, and he mistook the judge for Taylor Swift)

4\. Charizard (abandoned his team during the challenge)

5\. Scatterbug (weakest team member)

6\. Tropius (first person captured in the paintball match)

7\. Golem (misprepared his team's dessert)

8\. Pidgeot first person to leave the screening)


	10. Episode 9: Nidoking's Challenge

"Last time on Total Pokémon Island," narrated Volcanion. "Both teams were forced to watch a marathon of the worst movies of all time. When Hypno dropped out before the credits to _Ballistic_ rolled, the Criminals won the challenge. However, Hypno was lucky that she wasn't voted off. Pidgeot, who had flown out of the first movie, was sent away to Loser Island. What will tonight's challenge be? Who will take it all? Find out tonight on Total. Pokémon. ISLAND!"

* * *

Back in the Criminals' cabin, Persian couldn't get her head around _Ballistic: Ecks vs. Sever_.

"Aw man!" she said. "At least the Game Boy Advance game was better than that piece of crap."

The other females nodded in agreement.

"So, uh, what's gonna be for breakfast?" asked Emolga.

"Let's go find out, huh?" said Surskit as she gathered the rest of her team. The seven of them hurried on down to the cafeteria, where the Red Hot Chili Peppers were eating GARBAGE!

"YUM!" said Pignite. "This stuff is delicious!" Nobody agreed with him.

"YO! Chef Nidoking!" yelled Banette. "What's this stuff you're serving us?"

"You're eating out of the trash cans today, fool!" yelled Nidoking. "Try to find something that looks half-decent!"

"So, I assume this is part of the challenge," said M. He then gulped. "Here goes nothing." The human started digging through a trash can until he could pull something out.

* * *

"Ooh wee!" said Skiddo. "This tastes just like a vinyl record!"

The contestants then held their stomachs after finally finding something out of their respective trash cans.

"If you vomit out your meal, you're out of the challenge!" boomed Nidoking.

Phantump couldn't take it any longer. His cheeks started to swell as he started to float off to the confessional.

* * *

 **CONFESSIONAL:**

 **PHANTUMP:** This isn't even remotely edible! (vomits into the toilet)

* * *

Next off, Nidoking turned on a boom box that blasted MC Hammer's greatest hits. Scraggy started dancing like Hammer in the "Pumps and a Bump" music video, and the other campers, including Nidoking, imitated his dance moves.

"OHOHO!" yelled Nidoking. "SCRAWNY SCRAGGY IS A MANIAC ON THE FLOOR!"

After the dance party, Nidoking took the campers to the recreation center, where they were forced to write a 300-word essay about why they admire him. Emolga, M, Banette, Persian, Hypno, Scraggy, and Pignite were the only ones to complete their essays in time.

"Congratulations, you seven;" said Nidoking. "Since you maggots are the only ones to complete your essays, I'm gonna take you down to the mud."

Somebody threw something at Banette as he walked out the recreation room.

* * *

 **CONFESSIONAL:**

 **BANETTE:** HEY! WHO THREW AN IRON BALL AT ME?!

 **M:** Aah! I'm weak against ground types!

 **PIGNITE:** Huh, me too! But I like mud, though.

* * *

"This here obstacle course is gon' be your next challenge," explained Nidoking. "You must complete it within one minute. Otherwise you're dropping out of the challenge. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR, MAGGOTS?!"

"Sir, yes, sir!" the seven campers saluted the chef as he sent one of them running across the mud. M was first. Everything was going fine for him until he tripped on a sandbox and swallowed mud.

"TEEN GENIUS!" boomed Nidoking. "You're OUT!"

Next in line was Pignite, who joyfully rolled and trotted across the muddy obstacle course towards the finish line.

* * *

The six remaining contestants then followed Nidoking to a tall tree.

"You are going to sleep like Zubats tonight," said Nidoking. "All six of you must climb the tallest tree on the island and spend the night hanging upside down. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!"

"Sir, yes, sir," saluted Scraggy as he, Emolga, Pignite, Persian, Hypno, and Banette inched their way up the tree.

"Are we there yet?" whined Banette.

"NO!" yelled Persian. "Get to work, because we still have a hundred more feet until we reach the tallest branch."

At sunset that night, the six contestants sat on a thick branch.

"It sure is a nice sunset tonight," said Hypno. "I wonder why the sky turns from blue to orange-purple around six in the evening."

"Well guys," said Pignite. "Our bedtime isn't until 9, so we can spend the next couple hours singing."

 _You take a mortal man  
_ _And put him in control  
_ _Watch him become a god  
_ _Watch peoples heads roll  
_ _Roll_

 _Just like the Pied Piper  
_ _Led rats through the streets  
_ _We dance like marionettes  
_ _Swaying to the Symphony  
_ _Of Destruction_

"Good night dorks," said Persian. She coiled her tail at the farthest end of the branch like an opossum. Pignite did the same. Scraggy, Hypno, and Banette hung upside down by their legs. Emolga just closed her wings.

* * *

The next morning, Volcanion, Nidoking, and the eight non-competing campers saw the six hangers lying on the ground.

"What are you guys doing in the middle of the forest?" asked Skiddo.

"Nidoking forced us to hang upside down for ten hours," said Persian. "I have no idea how or when any of us fell down."

"OH, NIDOKING!" yelled Volcanion. "These five campers don't know who should win last night's challenge. You should cue the instant replay!"

* * *

Nidoking pulled up a projector and inserted a video camera. The footage showed the following contestants falling off in this order: Pignite, Banette, Scraggy, Persian, Hypno, and Emolga.

"Well..." said Nidoking. "EMOLGA has won the challenge for the Chili Peppers!"

"Woo-hoo!" cheered Emolga. "I knew I could do it!"

* * *

CONFESSIONAL:

PIGNITE: (holding his head) The rush of blood to my brain must have caused me to fall off the branch. That, or my tail was too skinny.

PERSIAN: Kim Wilde, you should have kept me hanging on.

* * *

"Chili Peppers," said Volcanion. "You lost another challenge. You will meet me at the campfire after dinner."

M turned towards his teammates. "So, uh, why don't we got to the recreation center and watch Netflix and chill?" he suggested.

At the recreation center, M set the Internet TV up to broadcast Netflix.

"I'll sneak out some good snacks from the kitchen for lunch," suggested Solosis. "You guys can pick out the shows and movies you like best." She bounced off to get some food.

"Let's see what shows are on Netflix. _Scaredy Squirrel, Turbo FAST, Arrested Development, Pokémon, Total Drama, CSI_..." said Kingdra as she flipped through the different shows. "Ooh, how about _Jessica Jones_?"

The other Criminals nodded their heads in agreement. "Apparently the show got phenomenal reviews," said M. "Never mind the graphic violence and occasional F-bombs."

"I haven't heard of many of the actors on this show," said Persian. "Only four actors ring a bell to me."

So Kingdra started playing the first season as she and her teammates huddled onto a couch.

* * *

 **CONFESSIONAL:**

 **SCRAGGY:** That guy wasn't dancing at all. (he writes down Phantump's name)

 **PHANTUMP:** Scraggy is starting to annoy me with his hip-hop dances.

* * *

The Chili Peppers sat at the campfire, waiting for Volcanion to present them with Pokéblocks.

"As you lost the challenge, I only have six Pokéblocks," said Volcanion as he walked towards the losing team.

"Hypno, Pignite, and... Aron?!" the host said. "Nobody voted against you, so here are your Pokéblocks!" He tossed three Pokéblocks at the campers.

"Chinchou and Skiddo!" said Volcanion cheerily. "Come on down for your Pokéblocks!" Chinchou flopped on over, and Skiddo trotted on down, to get theirs.

"Gentlemen," said Volcanion. "You're in the bottom two this week. Scraggy, you are annoying the other campers with your hip-hop music. And Phantump, you vomited into the confessional bathroom. THAT'S NOT COOL! Pretty soon, the other campers will be complaining about the smell."

Phantump and Scraggy started to sweat intensely for that last Pokéblock.

"Scraggy, you're safe for the night!"

"WOO HAH!" cheered Scraggy as he seized the plate off of Volcanion's back.

"Well guys," said Phantump slowly. "It was a nice time on the island. I'll see you guys soon. Sorry if the barf creeps you guys out. The smell should go away eventually."

* * *

Team Members: An X indicates that a cast member was eliminated.

Fun Lovin' Criminals: Abra (X), Banette, Emolga, Totodile (X), Kingdra, Golem (X), Persian, Scatterbug (X), Surskit, M, and Solosis

Red Hot Chili Peppers: Charizard (X), Hypno, Pignite, Skitty (X), Scraggy, Pidgeot (X), Aron, Tropius (X), Phantump (X), Chinchou, and Skiddo

Elimination order:

1\. Skitty (refused to jump, and misled her team)

2\. Abra (dozed off in the eleventh hour of a dodgeball match)

3\. Totodile (was burnt from the electric shocks, and he mistook the judge for Taylor Swift)

4\. Charizard (abandoned his team during the challenge)

5\. Scatterbug (weakest team member)

6\. Tropius (first person captured in the paintball match)

7\. Golem (misprepared his team's dessert)

8\. Pidgeot (first person to leave the screening)

9\. Phantump (lost his lunch)


	11. Epsiode 10: Skiing

"Last time on Total Pokémon Island," narrated Volcanion. "Nidoking hosted a challenge for both teams. He gave them garbage for breakfast, forced them to dance to MC Hammer, had them write a 300 word essay, made them run an obstacle course, and told them to spend the night hanging upside down from the tallest tree on Autumn Island. In the end, Emolga narrowly won the challenge for the Fun Lovin' Criminals. The Red Hot Chili Peppers chose to vote off Phantump, who threw up in the confessional. What will tonight's challenge be? Who will take it all? Find out tonight on Total... Pokémon... Island!"

* * *

The next morning, the Fun Lovin' Criminals and the Red Hot Chili Peppers gathered at the shore. Eleven pairs of water skis were lying on the ground.

"Are we going water skiing?" asked Aron.

"Maybe," said Solosis. "I see some water skis lying on the ground."

Volcanion walked over to meet the thirteen campers.

"Hey Volcanion," asked Skiddo. "Are we gon' water skiin' today?"

"Not exactly," said the host. "Only the girls will be water skiing today. The six guys will be going MUD SKIING!"

* * *

 **CONFESSIONAL:**

 **M:** Okay, I fell face-down in the mud in the last challenge, but I don't want to blow the challenge for my team again.

 **SURSKIT:** At least your breasts cost more than hers.

* * *

"Quick question," said Chinchou. "Is this going to be the merge? I'm going to be on the same team with four of the Criminals."

"Excellent question," agreed Hypno.

"Yup, for this challenge only, the boys and girls will be on separate teams," said Volcanion. "After the elimination ceremony, the two teams will merge into one."

"I figure I'm on the Red Hot Chili Peppers for this challenge," reasoned M.

Nidoking threw some protective goggles at the Red Hot Chili Peppers, who put them on to shield their eyes from the mud.

"What about us?" asked Persian. "Aren't you going to nail us to the water skis?"

"Nope," said Volcanion. "You just have to water ski all the way around the island. If you fall off your skis, you're up for elimination. The team captains will be driving the motorboats." Persian and Pignite stepped into their teams' respective boats.

"Hey, what about the mud skiers?" Skiddo realized.

"You guys have to ride your skis from the shore to the forest," said Volcanion. "We've replaced the soil with mud."

"And what if I fall off?" asked Kingdra.

"If a camper falls off their skis, the boat driver must head back to the starting line and pick up another passenger," added the host. "The team with the most skiers to cross the finish line wins."

"Which of us should go first?" said Aron to Banette. "I'm starting to feel a little nervous."

"Why don't you go?" laughed Banette. "You made the first comment, so get your skis on."

Aron sighed as he put on a small pair of skis. "Hey, Pignite," he said softly. "Can you turn on your motor?"

"Sure thing, Aron, bub!" said Pignite, as he stepped on a pedal. The motorboat blasted mud all over Aron's views, obscuring his view.

* * *

 **CONFESSIONAL:**

 **ARON:** WHOA! HE'S GOING TOO FAST!

 **PIGNITE:** Hmm. I didn't expect there to be obstacles in this race.

 **SCRAGGY:** George, George, George of the jungle. Watch out for that tree!

* * *

Persian called for someone to jump into the boat. And that someone was Surskit.

"I'm a natural at this," she said. "I don't need water skis."

"If you refuse to wear your skis, you're disqualified from the challenge," said Volcanion.

"Okay, okay, I'll do it," said Surskit. "Ready to drive this thing past the sand, Persian?"

Persian hit the acceleration and Surskit was blown into the water, holding on for dear life.

"Woo hoo!" she cheered as Persian kept turning right.

* * *

Aron and Pignite had arrived at the middle of the forest.

"Is it over yet?" asked Aron, who was covered in leaves and mud.

"Not really," said Pignite. "This is where the mud trail fades out. We just have to turn the boat around..."

"Uh-oh," mumbled Aron. "Here we go again."

Pignite turned the boat on maximum speed, as Aron tried to hold on to his handle for dear life. It was a bumpy ride back to the starting line, with Aron getting hit by a tree branch.

* * *

Persian and Surskit had just returned to the shore, and Surskit started jumping for joy.

"OH YEAH!" cheered Surskit. "CAN WE DO THAT AGAIN?!"

"Nope," said Persian. "Because Emolga is next."

Emolga put on her water skis and grabbed onto the handle because she was ready for any challenge.

"I'm ready when you are, Persian!" yelled Emolga. "Just hit that motor pedal and send me flying!"

Persian stepped on the acceleration pedal, as Emolga started swinging around the lake like a ragdoll.

* * *

Aron and Pignite returned to the beach, where Aron was completely covered in mud.

"Hit the showers, man," said Scraggy. "I mean, literally."

"Well," said Pignite. "Since you were the first person to talk, come on over and take a ride."

Scraggy strapped on his water skis and gave the peace sign with his left hand.

"I'm gonna Stanky Leg my way to victory!" he announced as Pignite turned on the motorboat. The boat started heading straight toward the middle of the forest, with Pignite doing more reckless driving.

Scraggy was so busy moving his legs while holding his handle that he tripped halfway into the forest.

* * *

 **CONFESSIONAL:**

 **SCRAGGY:** I think I scraped my knees while dancing.

* * *

"WE'VE GOT A MAN DOWN!" hollered Pignite. He picked Scraggy up and put him in the boat's passenger seat. "Don't forget to fasten your seatbelt, because we're going to pick up another camper."

Pignite turned the steering wheel to make the boat do a 180 turn. He hit the gas pedal and headed straight back to meet up with M, Skiddo, and Banette.

* * *

Scraggy and Pignite returned to the beach. When Scraggy opened the passenger door, he tumbled face-down onto the sand.

"Looks like that guy failed the challenge," said Skiddo.

"Okay Skiddo," said Pignite. "Would you like to mud ski to the middle of the forest?"

"Sure thing," said Skiddo as he backflipped onto his pair of skis. He then grabbed the handle with his front hooves.

* * *

A montage of skiers started playing. Skiddo was shown telling Pignite to slow down, because he wanted to stop and marvel at the flora. Emolga was shown swinging around the lake like a ragdoll. M's hands stuck onto his handle like superglue as he kept an upright pose. Kingdra was blown off her skis by the boat going 50 miles per hour. Chinchou, despite being a fish, stood on her skis like a snowboard and waved to the audience with her antennae. Hypno was shown adjusting her collar and picking her nose while water skiing. She was so distracted that she fell off by just as Persian reached Ursaring's cave.

* * *

 **CONFESSIONAL:**

 **HYPNO:** I had never gone near the water until I competed on Total Pokémon Island. While diving a thousand feet off a cliff wasn't the worst thing in the world, falling off a pair of water skis is probably the most embarrassing thing to ever happen to me.

* * *

Solosis refused to water ski, for she did not have any visible limbs, and she was always shown floating. Banette was the last skier to return to the beach. He didn't feel anything at all, because his ability made him immune to Ground-type attacks.

The thirteen remaining campers had finally arrived on shore. The girls looked at the muddy males and couldn't help but laugh at them.

* * *

Back at his cottage, Volcanion started reviewing the footage of each camper on a video projector. Nidoking then put check marks next to each camper who fell off their water skis or refused to ride.

"The drivers are safe, because they're the team captains," remarked Volcanion. "Surskit, Chinchou, and Emolga are also safe for the ladies. About the men, Banette, Aron, M, and Skiddo all made it back to the beach covered in mud and standing tall."

"RED HOT CHILI PEPPERS WIN THE CHALLENGE!" roared Nidoking.

Volcanion walked over to the Fun Lovin' Criminals, and told them the news.

"Ladies, meet me at the bonfire after dinner," he said, disappointed.

* * *

CONFESSIONAL:

SURSKIT: I'm not eating dinner in the cafeteria ever again. I'll just go sneak into the back kitchen and take the food back to the cabin.

* * *

At dinner that night, Nidoking had whipped up some deep-fried dildos for the campers to eat. Surskit and Hypno were missing for some reason...

"It tastes like melted plastic," whined Emolga.

"It looks like a penis," said Skiddo. "I ain't eating that!"

While the other campers were busy eating their dinner, Hypno's eyes started to glow red as she muttered something in Latin.

The fake subtitles that appeared under Hypno said, "How many licks does it take to get to the Tootsie Roll center of a Tootsie Pop?"

Just then, the Fun Lovin' Criminals' eyes turned into spirals.

"Hey, what happened to the girls?" said Skiddo. "They weren't like that a minute ago."

"Two of you are missing from dinner!" exclaimed M. "That is completely unacceptable!"

"MUST VOTE OFF..." The screen started playing Static.

* * *

 **CONFESSIONAL:**

 **HYPNO:** I'm doing this the old way. Solosis is going home. **  
**

 **EMOLGA:** MUST.

 **PERSIAN:** VOTE.

 **CHINCHOU:** OFF.

 **SOLOSIS:** KINGDRA!

 **KINGDRA:** SURSKIT.

 **SURSKIT:** I'm not voting myself off. But I know who's going home tonight. And that someone is... (static)

* * *

That night at the campfire, the Fun Lovin' Criminals' eyes were back to normal, and none of them (except Hypno) had any idea about what happened int the past hour.

"Criminals, this is the final team elimination in Total Pokémon Island," said the host. "Afterwards, the two teams will be merging into one. And we'll be bringing in a new contestant."

"Wait a minute, bub," said Persian. "You said that only 22 campers would be in this season."

"It wasn't my idea," insisted Volcanion. "Nidoking suggested it. Anyways, you (Persian), Emolga, and Chinchou are safe, with no votes against you at all." Those three contestants each took a Pokéblock off of Volcanion's plate.

"Come on down... HYPNO?!" Hypno snatched a Pokéblock off the plate.

"Here's one for Solosis!"

"Why, thank you!" said Solosis. "Even though I didn't ride the water skis this time."

"Kingdra, Surskit," said Volcanion. "You're in the bottom two this week."

"Wait... why am I in the bottom two?"

The other Fun Lovin' Criminals just shrugged in disbelief.

"And the final Pokéblock goes to..." Surskit started sweating nervously. She wasn't there when the other campers were eating dinner together.

"Kingdra, you're safe!"

"How nice of you to keep me around!" said Kingdra. "I'm ready to live another day on the island!"

* * *

 **CONFESSIONAL:**

 **SURSKIT:** This is unbelievable! How could they vote off someone who completed the challenge?! Oh well... At least I'll start dating Scatterbug again.

* * *

The remaining Criminals started walking back, but Volcanion called them back.

"YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE!" said Volcanion. "Because the Red Hot Chili Peppers are coming right now to merge with you!"

Canette, Pignite, Scraggy, Aron, M, and Skiddo arrived at the campfire to meet their new teammates.

"And on top of that," said Volcanion. "Our 23rd contestant this year is a certain Ghost-Poison type. Let's give a warm round of applause to... Gengar!"

A Pokémon with a Cheshire Cat smile walked on over to meet the other campers.

"Hey, I'm Gengar," the newcomer said.

"HELLO, GENGAR!" said the other campers.

"This is Gengar. He is a huge music fan, and he will be the 23rd contestant on Total Pokémon Island," said Volcanion. "Since this is the merge; Gengar, Hypno, Banette, Emolga, Pignite, Kingdra, Scraggy, Persian, Aron, Chinchou, M, Solosis, and Skiddo... your team name is the..."

"LOSTPROPHETS!" screamed Gengar. All the other campers gasped at Gengar's comment.

* * *

 **CONFESSIONAL:**

 **GENGAR:** Oh my Arceus, Lostprophets are my favorite band of all time. When Ian got convicted of child molestation, I started a Facebook page to free him. As it turns out, I discovered that he was leading a double life as Taylor Swift.

 **PERSIAN:** This guy is dumber than Totodile. I can't stand to have him around any longer.

* * *

Back at the boys' cabin, Gengar started putting up posters of Lostprophets' lead singer.

"This is my shrine to Ian Watkins," said Gengar. "I am his biggest fan in the world!"

"You're disgusting, you know that?" said Pignite. "He raped a camper this season."

"But I love his song Bad Blood," insisted Gengar.

"That's by Taylor Swift," corrected M, who was putting the final touches on his Transformatron 3000. "And so is I Knew You Were Trouble."

"Well, Taylor Swift is a plagiarist," Gengar teased the campers.

* * *

Remaining contestants: Hypno, Emolga, Kingdra, Persian, Chinchou, Solosis, Gengar, Banette, Pignite, Scraggy, Aron, M, and Skiddo

Elimination order:

1\. Skitty (refused to jump, and misguided her team)

2\. Abra (dozed off during a dodgeball game)

3\. Totodile (shocked into a coma)

4\. Charizard (abandoned his team during the challenge)

5\. Scatterbug (weakest team member)

6\. Tropius (first camper shot with a paintball)

7\. Golem (misprepared his team's dessert)

8\. Pidgeot (first camper to leave the movie marathon)

9\. Phantump (threw up in the confessional)

10\. Surskit (Hypno hypnotized her teammates into voting her off)

MERGE


	12. Episode 11: IT'S DARE!

"Last time on Total Pokémon Island," narrated Volcanion. "M and Banette traded teams with Hypno and Chinchou. Both teams had to either go mud skiing or water skiing. The Red Hot Chili Peppers won the challenge, even though Scraggy scraped his knees. Hypno hypnotized the other Fun Lovin' Criminals into voting off Surskit. Both teams merged, and I invited a 23rd contestant to compete in this season. His name was Gengar, and he really freaked us out. What will today's challenge be? Who will be going home? Find out tonight on Total. Pokémon. ISLAND!"

* * *

The male campers woke up the next morning when Gengar started playing his CD player at maximum volume.

 _Wake up, Wake up, Wake up,_  
 _And we will never lose_  
 _Wake up, Wake up, Wake up,_  
 _it's time to make a move_

"Arceus damn it, Gengar," said Banette.

"Have you seen Ian?" said Gengar.

"No, none of us have seen Ian," sighed Pignite. "We last saw him during karaoke night."

"I was forced to sing Cheerleader for him," said Aron.

* * *

After a breakfast of stale croissants, the thirteen campers hurried to the stadium to meet Volcanion.

"Good morning campers," said Volcanion. "For today's challenge, you will be taking part in torture."

* * *

 **CONFESSIONAL:**

 **M:** Oh boy, I can't wait to kill someone with the death ray I borrowed from my father's lab.

* * *

"Each camper will take turns spinning the wheel of torture in order to know what event they'll be taking part in," explained Volcanion. "Since Gengar is new to this show, I'll let him go first."

Gengar walked up to the wheel of torture and gave it a massive spin. Once the wheel stopped spinning, Gengar opened the envelope beneath the flapper.

"Go skydiving from Nidoking's private helicopter."

* * *

Gengar was shown five thousand feet above sea level.

"Standin' on the rooftops, everybody scream your..." Gengar sang as he jumped out of the copter. "HEART OUT!" He landed into Troubled Lake, straight onto a Sharpedo's back.

"Hello, Sharpedo," said Gengar. "Have you seen my good friend Ian Watkins?"

"Never heard of him," said the Sharpedo. "What does he look like?"

"He's a human with black hair and brown eyes," explained Gengar. "I'm really worried about his safety."

"Oh, you mean the guy who fell off the cliff? I helped eat him to death," said Sharpedo.

"YOU MOTHERF..." The scene cut to static.

* * *

 **CONFESSIONAL:**

 **GENGAR:** It's official. Sharpedo is my official enemy.

* * *

Hypno was next to spin the wheel. She opened her envelope and read it out loud. "Eat a poisonous mushroom."

"DEADLY! When I play a dope melody," sang Scraggy.

"Shut up, Stanky Leg," said Hypno. She then walked away to the forest in search for a poisonous mushroom.

"All right, now that Hypno's gone," said Volcanion. "Banette, go on and spin the wheel."

Banette spun the wheel to know what his dare would be. He opened the envelope and read it. "Chew on your own toenail clippings." He shrugged in disbelief. "OK, here goes nothing. Nidoking handed Banette a jar full of black toenail clippings. The ghost-type opened the jar and poured everything down his throat like he was overdosing on pills.

Hypno returned from the forest, with her eyes turned into spirals. "And my mind is moving slow..." she sang psychedelically.

"Hypno, I think you grabbed the wrong kind of mushroom," said M. "You took a hallucinogen!"

Hypno's vision started to get impaired. Through her eyes, the other campers looked like humans, but M looked like a Politoed.

"Hey, where am I?" asked Hypno, confused. "This doesn't look like Camp Wasteland or Autumn Island. I think I'm in Celadon City or something."

The point of view switched to an intern's camera, as Emolga was the next person to spin for a dare. She opened her envelope and read it out loud. "Eat every item off of the Taco Bell menu..." Nidoking pulled in a table full of Mexican fast food. Emolga dug into the meal and tipped the table into her mouth. After a few minutes, she let out a planet-shattering burp.

* * *

 **CONFESSIONAL:**

 **M** : WHY CAN'T YOU GUYS EAT LIKE CIVILIZED HUMANS?!

* * *

Pignite was next to take a dare. He spun the wheel until it stopped on an envelope. He opened it up. "Dress up like a baby." He took off his wrestling singlet, and Solosis' eyes turned into hearts when she saw Pignite's naked ass. Pignite then put on a bonnet, a diaper, and a pacifier.

Scraggy started rolling on the floor, because that was the ugliest baby he had ever seen.

* * *

 **CONFESSIONAL:**

 **PIGNITE:** [he's still dressed like a baby] When I was a Tepig, people made fun of me and called me "diaper boy". Scraggy, you're dead meat!

* * *

A montage of other campers played, with each one doing a different weird dare. Kingdra was shown kissing a dead Magikarp. Scraggy then started playing Guitar Band, and failed miserably because he hates metal. Persian was asked to sit in a barrel of leeches, which she did. Aron got turned into a grilled cheese sandwich for five seconds. Chinchou kissed a sock puppet that looked like Nidoking.

Soon it was M's turn. "Listen to Justin Bieber's greatest hits." He then scoffed. "Like that's ever gonna happen."

Nidoking placed some headphones onto the human's head and turned the volume up to eleven.

 _If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go_

Solosis was next. She spun the wheel of torture and opened her envelope. "Make out with the camper of your choice." She then turned towards Banette. "YOU! Mr. long in the tooth! Let's kiss like there's no tomorrow!" She floated towards Banette and pressed her lips onto his mouth.

Last but not least, we had Skiddo. He was told to backflip over each of the campers. "WOO HOO!" he cheered.

"Now that everyone's done their challenge," said Volcanion. "I'll be making dinner tonight with Nidoking. It's going to be something special!"

The thirteen campers all cheered in delight!

* * *

 **CONFESSIONAL:**

 **PIGNITE:** [now wearing his wrestling singlet] The food here is okay, but it doesn't compare to what my mom makes.

 **EMOLGA:** CAN IT BE SWEET?!

* * *

For dinner that night, the campers were treated to sirloin steak, corn on the cob, and cherry pie.

"Ooh wee!" cheered Kingdra. "This is actually pretty good."

"We all did pretty good in today's challenge," said Solosis, who wiped corn kernels off of her mouth. "But I don't know who to vote off."

* * *

 **CONFESSIONAL:**

 **ARON:** Uh... I can't decide between these three campers.

 **PIGNITE:** He made fun of me!

 **SCRAGGY:** Dude, you have no taste in music. Hip hop rules the radio now.

 **SKIDDO:** I've never eaten that kind of mushroom. (he writes down Hypno's name)

 **GENGAR:** Can I vote for Sharpedo? No? How about... (static)

* * *

That night, Volcanion was giving out Pokéblocks as usual.

"Gengar, since you've never been on this show before, let me explain how the eliminations work," said Volcanion. "Whenever a camper gets a Pokéblock, they're safe for the night. Whoever does not receive a Pokéblock must leave the island and take a ride on the Lapras of Shame to Loser Island."

Gengar just sat there, twiddling his thumbs and listening to his CD player.

"Emolga, Banette, Kingdra, Pignite, Persian, Aron, Chinchou, Skiddo, and Solosis!" said the host. "None of you got any votes tonight." He threw a Pokéblock at each of them.

"I'm starvin' for a Pokéblock," said Gengar.

"Wait your turn, boy!" yelled Nidoking. "Volcanion hasn't said why you guys are on the chopping block!"

"Thank you, Nidoking," said Volcanion. "Scraggy and Gengar, you are annoying the other campers with your music. Hypno, you ate the wrong kind of mushroom. And M... I don't know what you're doing here tonight." M started biting his nails. "M, you're safe." M walked over to Volcanion and took a Pokéblock. He turned around and sat back down on his stump.

"The next Pokéblock goes to... GENGAR!" Gengar caught his Pokéblock in his mouth.

"Scraggy and Hypno, you're the bottom two tonight," said Volcanion. "And the final Pokéblock goes to..."

"Please be me, please be me," whispered Scraggy as he crossed his fingers.

"Hypno," said Volcanion. "Scraggy, it's time to get your Stanky Leg off this island."

"HAH!" yelled Gengar. "Admit it! Lostprophets are a billion times better than the Stanky Leg!"

* * *

 **CONFESSIONAL:**

 **SCRAGGY:** Rock music is the worst music I have ever heard in my entire life. Especially that Lostprophets band. I don't know why Volcanion invited that guy onto the island, because he did some nasty stuff to Totodile. I hate rock music so much that I failed the dare on purpose. Now excuse me while I get tickets to the next Soulja Boy show.

* * *

Remaining contestants: Hypno, Emolga, Kingdra, Persian, Chinchou, Solosis, Gengar, Banette, Pignite, Scraggy, Aron, M, and Skiddo

Elimination order:

1\. Skitty (refused to jump, and misguided her team)

2\. Abra (dozed off during a dodgeball game)

3\. Totodile (shocked into a coma)

4\. Charizard (abandoned his team during the challenge)

5\. Scatterbug (weakest team member)

6\. Tropius (first camper shot with a paintball)

7\. Golem (misprepared his team's dessert)

8\. Pidgeot (first camper to leave the movie marathon)

9\. Phantump (threw up in the confessional)

10\. Surskit (Hypno hypnotized her teammates into voting her off)

MERGE

11\. Scraggy (annoying; failed his dare on purpose)


	13. Episode 12: More Coarse Meals

"Last time on Total Pokémon Island," narrated Volcanion. "The campers were forced to spin a wheel and do the torture or dare that the envelope they got said. Gengar made a few more enemies, and Hypno ate the wrong mushroom, but it was Stanky Leg Scraggy who was voted off the island. What will tonight's challenge be? Who will take it all? Find out on this episode of Total. Pokémon. ISLAND!"

* * *

In the girls' cabin, Hypno's eyes were still swollen from that mushroom she had eaten the other day.

"Hey, uh, how come everything has a bunch of pretty colors?" asked Hypno as she spun around.

"Because you didn't eat a poisonous mushroom!" snapped Emolga. "In fact, you took the mushroom that makes you see weird things."

"Psychedelic?" said Kingdra. "I think that's the word that describes Hypno's mushroom. You ever heard of LSD?"

"I sure hope I don't drop acid in my lifetime," said Solosis. 'I'm not even a fetus yet."

* * *

The boys woke up to Gengar blasting out, you guessed it, Lostprophets' greatest hits.

"HEY!" yelled Pignite. "You shouldn't be listening to that band. They've been blacklisted more than 'Play That Funky Music' by Vanilla Ice."

"I don't care," said Gengar. "You can't force me to abandon the late legend Ian Watkins."

"Well," said M, whose Transformatron 3000 was finally complete. "If I turned you into a Baby Pokémon this instant, would you instantly regret the crimes that your favorite rock singer committed?"

"NEVER!" yelled Gengar. "Lostprophets have been my favorite band since 2004, when the local rock station played Last Train Home all the time." M tucked his device into his pocket. It looked like a ray gun.

* * *

The girls were all walking to the cafeteria for some breakfast.

"Hey, uh, boss?" asked Emolga to Persian. "What do you think we'll be doing today?"

"I hope it has something to do with getting my paws on that human," said Persian. "You don't know how long it takes me every day to wash his snot off of my fur."

The boys were right behind the girls, with Banette and Gengar talking to each other.

"Listen, punk," said Banette. "You're starting to annoy the other guys with your screamo crap. Hell, even the girls don't find it cool."

"First of all, Bucky McBucktooth," said Gengar. "Just because the lead singer of my favorite band is a dead child molester, that doesn't mean that his music is terrible. And most importantly, my musical taste has been set in stone for over a decade."

* * *

Inside the cafeteria, the twelve campers sat to see what Nidoking had in store for them.

"I sure hope it's something easy for me to swallow through my snout," said Kingdra.

"GOOD MORNING, MAGGOTS!" roared Nidoking. "Today's challenge is food based!"

Emolga's face started to turn green, because she ate too much during the last challenge.

"Excuse me... I can't stand to eat anymore," said Emolga.

* * *

 **CONFESSIONAL:**

 **EMOLGA:** (vomits into the confessional toilet)

* * *

Nidoking returned, carrying a covered plate. He lifted the lid off of each plate to reveal the first food. It looked round and brown.

"OH BOY, MEATBALLS!" exclaimed Solosis as she sampled her food.

"Hmm..." said M. "They taste a little salty."

"They taste creamy!" remarked Kingdra.

"Hey, uh, waiter?" said Skiddo. "I reckon there's a hair on one of these here meatballs."

"OOHH, you got served!" Nidoking taunted his subjects. "Those weren't meatballs. They're Tauros testicles!"

Some of the campers stared at their food in disbelief, mainly the boys. Likely because most of them were straight.

"I ain't comin' back, ya hear?" said Skiddo as he trotted out of the cafeteria.

* * *

 **CONFESSIONAL:**

 **SKIDDO:** Has anyone got one of those there mouth washes? I think I got one of them pubic hairs in my teeth.

* * *

Nidoking took the meatball plates away and returned with a large covered plate. He set the plate down and removed the lid.

"That doesn't look so bad," said Kingdra. She and the other girls took their pizza slices without any major negative side effects.

"IT'S PIZZA TIME!" yelled Nidoking. The campers stared at the pizza, which had a living Tentacool as a topping. M and Aron, who were both immune to Poison-type attacks, had no trouble eating their slices. Gengar had no trouble either, as Poison-types can never get poisoned.

"Water-Poison?" scoffed Pignite. "I can try to get over that!" As he tried to take a slice of pizza. the Tentacool zapped Pignite on his right arm.

"I'm dropping out to visit Nurse Chansey!" announced Pignite as he hurried out of the cafeteria.

* * *

A quick montage of foods started playing. We saw the nine campers eat a soup made from shaved foot calluses and pre-chewed gum.

"Aw man, I'm thirsty!" said Chinchou. "All that hot and dry food makes me wanna cool off!"

"CARE FOR SOME LIMEADE?" yelled Nidoking as he poured a cup of a mysterious beverage for each camper.

"Cheers!" said Persian as he raised her glass. She and the other eight campers each took a swig of the greenish drink. Suddenly, M's nose started to twitch.

"Uh-oh, he's gonna sneeze!" said Solosis. "AH AH AH CHOO!" The force of M's sneeze covered Persian in mucus.

"I think this was Skuntank spray," said M. "And I'm allergic to skunks." He and Persian left the cafeteria to clean themselves off, with M covering his nose.

Nidoking took the the drinks away and came back with a surprise. "SANDALS!"

"Did he say Sandile?" said Aron. "Because I can't eat Sandile meat."

"I think we're having sandwiches," Chinchou corrected him.

"Sundials?" said Kingdra.

"No, you idiots!" yelled Gengar. "He's giving us footwear to eat!" He bit into a sandal and started drooling like a rabid dog. "It tastes like rubber!"

"Wow," said Solosis. "This looks really flat. The middle of this thing looks like a thong."

The final food looked like the same garbage the campers ate a few days ago, except that it had been blended into a stew.

"Well then," said Hypno. "Bon appetit!" The seven remaining campers each took a spoon and sampled the strange stew.

* * *

 **CONFESSIONAL:**

 **BANETTE:** It tastes worse than what Koffing smells like.

 **ARON:** It tasted kinda like an empty soda can, but it was still good!

* * *

"No..." said Chinchou. "I can't take this anymore." She flopped off her seat and out of the cafeteria.

In the end, there were only six campers left in the cafeteria: Hypno, Kingdra, Solosis, Gengar, Banette, and Aron. All of them had succeeded in eating all the disgusting food that Nidoking offered them.

"CONGRATULATIONS!" said Volcanion as he walked into the cafeteria. "You six have won immunity for the night, and will be the only ones voting a contestant off this time."

"Let's celebrate by standing on the cafeteria roof and screaming our hearts out!" suggested Gengar.

* * *

 **CONFESSIONAL:**

 **BANETTE:** You were gone before the first meal!

 **KINGDRA:** There's only room for one Water-type Pokémon on this island, honey.

 **GENGAR:** You're so pathetic, you didn't even take part in the challenge.

* * *

Emolga, Persian, Pignite, Chinchou, M, and Skiddo were at the campfire that night, waiting to see which one of them was going home that night. Pignite had his right arm in a sling, just like the time he hit his arm while cliff diving.

"Since none of you made it through the disgusting meals, you six are up for elimination tonight," explained Volcanion. "Three of you did not receive any votes. And those three lucky campers are... M, Persian, and Skiddo!"

The human, his rival, and the southerner walked up to Volcanion to claim their Pokéblocks.

"With one vote... CHINCHOU is safe!" Chinchou flopped on over to Volcanion to take a Pokéblock.

"Pignite and Emolga," said Volcanion. "You two were the first contestants out of the eating challenge. One of you got injured, and the other one ate too much yesterday. And the dinal Pokéblock of the night goes to..."

There was a very long silence as Volcanion's eyes darted between Pignite and Emolga.

"Pignite, you're safe!" Volcanion then turned towards Emolga.

"Look, I didn't want to take part in another eating challenge after you forced me to eat Taco Bell," said Emolga. "But at least I had a pretty good time on the island."

She then glided off to the dock to ride on a Lapras.

* * *

Remaining contestants: Hypno, Kingdra, Persian, Chinchou, Solosis, Gengar, Banette, Pignite, Aron, M, and Skiddo

Elimination order:

1\. Skitty (refused to jump, and misguided her team)

2\. Abra (dozed off during a dodgeball game)

3\. Totodile (shocked into a coma)

4\. Charizard (abandoned his team during the challenge)

5\. Scatterbug (weakest team member)

6\. Tropius (first camper shot with a paintball)

7\. Golem (misprepared his team's dessert)

8\. Pidgeot (first camper to leave the movie marathon)

9\. Phantump (threw up in the confessional)

10\. Surskit (Hypno hypnotized her teammates into voting her off)

MERGE

11\. Scraggy (annoying; failed his dare on purpose)

12\. Emolga (refused to do the challenge)

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Remember when I mentioned that Lostprophets sang I Knew You Were Trouble? Well, apparently someone had the bright idea of delivering that song onto iTunes and Spotify... with a screencap from _Scaredy Squirrel_!


	14. How to Train Your Dragon Type

"Last time on Total Pokémon Island," narrated Volcanion. "The twelve campers were forced to eat Nidoking's worst recipes. Only six lucky contestants made it through the challenge without leaving, and they chose to vote off Emolga, who had refused to do the challenge. What will today's challenge bring us? Who will win it all? Find out tonight on Total. Pokémon. ISLAND!"

* * *

 **EPISODE 13:** How to Train Your Dragon-Type

Back in the girls' cabin, Persian was talking to Chinchou and Solosis.

"Here's the deal," said Persian. "Since you're in my alliance, from this point on, if either one of us wins a challenge, we must all agree on the contestant to vote off. I'm taking you two to the final five, come hell or high water."

* * *

 **CONFESSIONAL:**

 **CHINCHOU:** Persian can be really bossy at times, but she's actually kinda cool.

 **SOLOSIS:** I bet Persian wants M off the island. His allergy is really out of control.

* * *

Hypno's eyes were no longer swollen from that weird mushroom she had eaten a few days ago. She slapped Kingdra's flippers as if to give her a high-five.

"Wake up, Rip van Winkle," said Hypno. "We're gonna be late for breakfast again!" Kingdra woke up and removed the blindfold from her eyes.

* * *

 **CONFESSIONAL:**

 **KINGDRA:** If Nidoking makes another disgusting meal again, I might quit the show!

* * *

That morning, the eleven remaining campers were treated to a special buffet! It had all the standard foods you'd find at a brunch: scrambled eggs, orange juice, pancakes, sausage, bacon, you name it!

While the other campers started to eat their food like wild animals, M chose to eat his like any other civilized human being would: chewing slowly with his mouth closed. M then took a sip of some milk, then he wiped his face with a napkin. Once M had finished eating, M dug into his pocked and pulled out the ray gun he had been working on all season.

"I should find a test subject for the Transformatron 3000," said M to himself. As he was the first camper to finish eating, he walked out the cafeteria, walked around the building, and snuck in through the backdoor to get into the kitchen.

"Ready... steady..." whispered M as he pointed his invention at Nidoking's tail. "Go." A laser beam blasted out of M's invention, zapping Nidoking. M then quietly hurried out of the cafeteria once the Transformatron turned off.

* * *

About an hour later, the eleven campers stood at the shore of Troubled Lake.

"Good morning, campers," said Volcanion. "Today's challenge will have you train a dragon-type Pokémon. Kingdra, since you're half-dragon, you may sit out of this challenge and will be immune for the night."

"Thank you Volcanion," said Kingdra. "I didn't want to harass any of the other campers." She then jumped into the lake to swim off the calories she ate at breakfast.

"When I call your name, come stand by a box filled with five Pokéballs," said Volcanion. "Inside each Pokéball is a dragon-type Pokémon. You will then pretend to be a Pokémon trainer by using your Pokémon against each other. Whichever team wins the most battles is immune for the night."

The ten campers just stood there in silence.

"Team one will be Gengar, Hypno, Banette, Persian, and Pignite." Those campers stood by one box.

"Team two will be Aron, Chinchou, M, Solosis, and Skiddo." The remaining campers stood by the other box.

Volcanion then blew a whistle, as each camper grabbed a Pokéball from their team's box. The ten campers then hurried away to see which Pokémon they got.

* * *

The ten campers stood in the middle of the forest and threw their Pokéballs. Nine balls were thrown all at once.

Gengar sent out Goodra. Chinchou sent out Tyrantrum. Banette sent out Salamence. Solosis sent out Flygon. Pignite sent out Dragonite. Aron sent out Druddigon. Hypno sent out Hydreigon. M sent out Garchomp. Persian sent out Noibat.

Everyone was content with their Pokémon, until Skiddo sent out his. A tortoise-like Pokémone with a tree on its back stood next to Skiddo.

"Bless my soul," he said. "It's a Torterra, just like the one I started with in Pearl. "

"TERRA!" yelled the Torterra.

"HEY!" said Banette. "There must have been a mistake with Skiddo's Pokéball. TORTERRA IS NOT A DRAGON!"

"Actually, it is," corrected M. "It's a Grass-Dragon type. At least, that's what its type was when I played Diamond on the DS."

"The ghost of Ian Watkins says it's a Grass-Ground type," said Gengar. "And so do the other members of Lostprophets."

* * *

 **CONFESSIONAL:**

 **PERSIAN:** Skiddo is so stupid, that he thought Torterra was a Dragon type. Everyone who's played Pokémon knows that it's a Ground type.

 **CHINCHOU:** I think it's a Dragon type.

 **ARON:** Me too.

 **BANETTE:** What's next, Purrloin being a Normal type?

 **SOLOSIS:** Darkrai being an Electric type?

 **KINGDRA:** And I thought Splash would be a Water-type attack!

 **HYPNO:** Blaziken being a Flying type? Like the moves Whirlwind and Razor Wind?

 **M:** Greninja being a Fighting type? Still, it's pretty excusable to make that mistake. Same goes with Focus Energy.

 **PIGNITE:** CHESNAUGHT BEING A DARK TYPE?!

[AUTHOR'S NOTE: I have made these type confusions in real life. And I actually believe Torterra is a Grass-Dragon type. EVER. SINCE. 2007!]

* * *

The ten campers returned their Pokémon into their Pokéballs, and hurried down to the stadium to meet Volcanion.

"Greetings, trainers," announced Volcanion. "Your battle challenge is about to begin. Round one is Gengar vs. Aron!"

Gengar stepped into the arena, sending out a gooey Dragon-type Pokémon. Aron pressed a button on his Pokéball and stepped away. A rugged-looking Dragon-type Pokémon emerged from Aron's Pokéball.

"Uh..." said Aron. "We don't know what moves our Pokémon are supposed to learn."

"What are dragons good and weak against?" asked Gengar.

M cleared his throat and raised a finger. "You guys just have to use trial and error. I know the type matchups by heart, but will not tell anyone any specifics. That is considered cheating, and would disqualify me from the challenge."

"ROUND 1: BEGIN!" announced Volcanion.

Aron was the first trainer to choose a move. "Druddigon... use, uh, Dragon Claw?"

"DRUD!" Druddigon ran towards Gengar's Goodra.

"Wake up and make a move," said Gengar. "How about Sludge Bomb? Yeah, that sounds like a good idea."

Goodra then started spewing goo out of its mouth at Aron's Druddigon.

"DRUD DRUD!" yelled Druddigon, whose vision was obscured.

"Now that's what I'm talking about," said Gengar.

* * *

 **CONFESSIONAL:**

 **GENGAR** : Druddigon should have been a Poison type instead of me.

* * *

"Oh no, Druddigon!" yelled Aron. "I think you're poisoned! Can you still go on?"

"DRUD!" said Druddigon as it wiped the sludge off its face.

"One last time, use Dragon Claw!" commanded Aron.

Druddigon then hurried back to Goodra, but Gengar commanded his Pokémon to slap Druddigon away. Druddigon then crashed into the bleachers.

"Druddigon is unable to battle! The victory goes to Gengar and Goodra!"

Team One started to cheer wildly.

"The next battle is between Hypno and Chinchou!" announced Volcanion.

Hypno send out a three-headed black and blue Pokémon, while Chinchou sent out a red T. rex.

"Since Team One won last time, Hypno gets to make the first move," announced Volcanion.

"Hydreigon, eh?" said Hypno. "You must be a water-dragon. So I bet you should use Hydro Pump on Tyrantrum."

A giant question mark appeared over Hydreigon's head.

"Oh my," said Chinchou. "What big teeth you have, Tyrantrum! I bet you'd know Ice Fang or something. So let's try that move out!"

Tyrantrum hurried towards Hydreigon, with its teeth glowing light blue. It bit into its opponent, with Hypno getting even more frustrated.

"Hydreigon. Use Hydro Cannon. THIS INSTANT!" But Hydreigon could never learn that move. The argument gave Chinchou enough time to order her Tyrantrum to use Head Smash!

"And Chinchou wins the battle for Team Two!"

Team One was furious at Hypno.

"HYDREIGON IS NOT A WATER TYPE," hissed Persian. "Who do you think you are, Liza Minelli?"

"Next up, we have Banette and M," announced Volcanion.

* * *

CONFESSIONAL:

M: THIS S GONNA BE AWESOME! Both of us can Mega Evolve, and so can our Dragon-types!

* * *

M sent out Garchomp, and Banette sent out Salamence.

"We're going to up the ante a little and let BOTH Pokémon mega-evolve!" announced Volcanion.

Bracelets appeared on each trainer's right arm.

"Trainers, press the button on your bracelet to start the Mega Evolution," said Volcanion over the speakers.

A massive light surrounded the arena, as the other campers put on their protective sunglasses. When the ligth faded away, Salamence's arms had fused with its wings, and Garchomp's arms had turned into long blades.

"Hey, you look really kinky with those blades," said M to his Mega Garchomp.

"CHOMP!" yelled Mega Garchomp.

"Salamence must be a flying-type," thought Banette to himself. "Garchomp must have trouble hitting it from the ground."

"You better pack a sweater," said M. "Because it's gonna be a good fight. GARCHOMP, USE SANDSTORM!"

"GAR... CHOMP!" Mega Garchomp yelled as it whipped up a sand tornado. The sand started blowing throughout the stadium, getting into some of the contestants' eyes. M, Aron, and Garchomp were unaffected.

"AAH! My eyes!" yelled Banette. "Salamence, blow away the sand with something like... Wing Attack?"

* * *

 **CONFESSIONAL:**

 **BANETTE:** There I go again with the move confusions. Chahaha.

* * *

Unfortunately, Salamence couldn't move its arms/wings at all, rendering Banette's order useless.

"This gives me enough time to call for... DRAGON RUSH!" hollered M into the heavens.

Mega Garchomp hurried towards its opponent as its head glowed light blue. It slammed into Mega Salamence with enough force to knock that Pokémon out.

"And Team Two wins again!" cheered Volcanion.

The next battle was between Persian's Noibat and Solosis' Flygon, Solosis assumed that Noibat was a Normal-Flying type... boy, was she wrong.

The final battle started.

"This is it, campers," announced Volcanion. "The trainer who wins this battle will win the challenge for his team. This battle is between Pignite's Dragonite and Skiddo's Torterra."

"TORTERRA IS A GRASS-GROUND TYPE!" yelled all the other campers except Chinchou, Aron, and Skiddo.

"I'm going first," said Pignite. "Dragonite, use Dragon Rage on Torterra!" Dragonite spit out a ball of energy at Torterra.

"Counter it with Draco Meteor!" said Skiddo dumbly.

"Terra?" said Torterra, confused as hell.

"You're a Dragon-type, kiddo," said Skiddo. "Therefore, you must know how to use Draco Meteor."

The other contestants stared dumbfoundedly at Skiddo's comment.

"Enough is enough!" said Pignite. "Dragonite, take 'em out with Thunder Wave!"

Persian facepalmed at that command, because Torterra turned out to be immune to Electric-type moves.

* * *

Kingdra had just finished swimming around the island, when she saw a Wigglytuff. She hurried onto the shore to meet the Wigglytuff.

"KINGDRA?!" yelled the Wigglytuff. "HOW DID YOU GET SO BIG?!"

"Wait a minute, did you just eat Nidoking?" said Kingdra, slightly confused at the Wigglytuff's manly deep voice.

"THAT'S BECAUSE I AM NIDOKING!" said Wigglytuff. "Something happened this morning after breakfast. Now I can't even feel my scales!"

"Come on, we're going to the stadium," said Kingdra as she and Nidoking hurried on down.

* * *

Back at the challenge, everyone was starting to get tired of Torterra and Dragonite using Struggle on each other.

"This battle is making us lose IQ points," said M. "If only one of us knew an Ice-type move, we could finish this duel."

"YEE-HAW!" yelled Nidoking's voice as he galloped on Kingdra's back and right onto the stadium. Kingdra started bulldozing the fighters until they were drilled to the ground.

"Hold on, it looks like a draw!" said Persian.

"I'm pulling up the Instant Replay in slow motion right now," announced Volcanion.

Nidoking, who was now a Wigglytuff, fell onto Skiddo and Torterra first, knocking them unconscious.

"And Pignite wins the challenge by default!"

Meanwhile, everyone was steaming at Kingdra (who was immune for the day), Nidoking (who looked weird today), and Skiddo (who was just plain stupid).

* * *

 **CONFESSIONAL:**

 **M:** We have three choices. My vote is very obvious.

 **SKIDDO:** (whistling as he writes someone's name)

* * *

At the elimination ceremony, Volcanion held a plate of four Pokéblocks.

"M and Chinchou, you're safe for winning your battles," he said as those two campers each took a Pokéblock.

"Aron, you did all right tonight," said Volcanion. "Here's a Pokéblock for you." He threw one towards M, but the Coriolis effect deflected it to Aron.

"Skiddo and Solosis," said the host. "You two are on the chopping block for losing your battles. For starters, you both got confused with some of the Pokémon types."

Skiddo started sweating nervously, because he had really screwed up big time today.

"And the final Pokéblock of the night goes to..." said Volcanion.

"Just get it over with, y'all!" said Skiddo.

"Don't kill the tension, because Solosis is safe!" said Volcanion.

"Uh-oh," said Skiddo as he ran away from the campfire and boarded the Lapras of Shame. "I'M COMIN', TROPIUS!"

* * *

In the middle of the night, M returned to Nidoking's cabin and zapped him back to normal.

* * *

Remaining contestants "Lostprophets": Hypno, Kingdra, Persian, Chinchou, Solosis, Gengar, Banette, Pignite, Aron, M

Elimination order:

1\. Skitty (refused to jump, and misguided her team)

2\. Abra (dozed off during a dodgeball game)

3\. Totodile (shocked into a coma)

4\. Charizard (abandoned his team during the challenge)

5\. Scatterbug (weakest team member)

6\. Tropius (first camper shot with a paintball)

7\. Golem (misprepared his team's dessert)

8\. Pidgeot (first camper to leave the movie marathon)

9\. Phantump (threw up in the confessional)

10\. Surskit (Hypno hypnotized her teammates into voting her off)

MERGE

11\. Scraggy (annoying; failed his dare on purpose)

12\. Emolga (refused to do the challenge)

13\. Skiddo (lost a battle)


	15. Episode 14: Idle Idols

Sorry it's been so long between updates. I've been extremely busy with art school and transferring to the local university. The classes have taken up too much of my spare time, and I can't disable the spell check on my browser.

"Last time on Total Pokémon Island," narrated Volcanion. "The ten remaining contestants each had to tame a Dragon-type Pokémon. We saw an epic Mega battle between M and Banette. Skiddo kept insisting that his Torterra was a Grass-Dragon type, when in fact it is Grass-Ground. For obvious reasons, he was voted off that night. What will today's challenge bring us? Who will win the challenge? Find out tonight on Total. Pokémon. Island!"

* * *

The next morning, in the boys' cabin, Gengar started playing Lostprophets' album "The Fake Sound of Progress" full-blast.

"You do realize that the singer is a convicted child molester, right?" said M.

"Yeah, but one man's actions can't destroy a band's reputation," teased Gengar. "Look what happened with Gary Glitter and Van Halen!"

"Gary Glitter was never a member of Van Halen," said Pignite. "You're thinking of Gary Cherone, the guy from Extreme. Gary Glitter was arrested a few months before that album was released."

"Why are you guys talking about H from Steps?" asked Aron, confused.

"Ian Watkins from Lostprophets is NOT the same person as Ian 'H' Watkins," said Banette. "H had to quit social media for a while after he got DEATH THREATS!"

"You guys are so immature," sighed M. "We should be talking about what we think our next challenge should be."

* * *

"Good morning, campers!" yelled Volcanion. "I have an important announcement to make. Since we're already halfway into the season, we will be introducing five idol trophies!"

Nidoking walked in, carrying five wooden trophies shaped like the host, his assistant, and the three legendary birds from the first generation.

"Thank you Nidoking," said Volcanion. "The blue trophy, the Articuno Idol, allows you to nullify one contestant's vote. The red trophy, the Moltres Idol, allows you to invite a former contestant back to the island."

M smiled from ear to ear at the thought of this.

"The yellow trophy, the Zapdos Idol, allows you to vote twice at a ceremony. The purple trophy, the Nidoking Idol, gives you immunity from the vote. And of course, the orange trophy is the Volcanion Idol. Only the user's vote counts in the ceremony," continued Volcanion. "Any questions?"

Hypno raised her hand. "Excuse me, if we're set to be eliminated that night, are we forced to use our idol?"

"Yes, it does. Otherwise the idol will be given to another contestant," explained Volcanion. "Today's challenge will be searching for idols around the island."

Nidoking took the trophies away from Volcanion and walked away.

* * *

The campers then helped themselves to some grits for breakfast. The grits were so overcooked that Banette chipped his tooth while biting into them.

"AAH!" he yelled. "I'm gonna die!"

"Relax, man," said Gengar. "It's only a chipped tooth." He handed Banette a tube of toothpaste. "This stuff will help your enamel grow back in a flash... but you'll need to wait until the challenge is over to use it."

M pretended that his grits were oatmeal, so he added a little maple syrup, brown sugar, and cinnamon.

* * *

Right after breakfast, the campers headed back to the flagpole, where Nidoking was dressed up as a referee.

"ON THE COUNT OF GO, YOU TEN P*****S..."

"HEY!" yelled Persian. "I think that term is offensive!" Nidoking's face started to boil pink with rage.

" **If any of you interrupts me again, you're disqualified from the challenge**!" he roared at the top of his lungs. The ten campers all turned white with fear. Nidoking cleared his throat and continued. "You ten weaklings will have to run all around this damn island in search of the five idols. Whoever doesn't find one is up for elimination! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!"

"SIR YES SIR!" yelled the campers in utterly obedient fear.

"Good," said Nidoking. "NOW DROP DOWN INTO THE RUNNING POSITION!" The campers got down on all fours except Solosis and Kingdra, neither of whom had any limbs.

"On your marks... get set... GO!" The ten remaining contestants started running off together in search of the idols.

* * *

The first stop was the forest, where Gengar suddenly vanished.

"Hey," said Pignite nervously. "Where did Ian Watkins Junior go?"

"I have no idea," said Chinchou. "He's a ghost, so of course he can camouflage himself."

A Cheshire Cat smile appeared on one of the tree branches.

"Yup, so much for that assumption," said M, as Gengar reappeared, holding the purple Nidoking Idol as he floated down to the floor.

"Where the hell did you find that?" said Hypno.

"Somebody threw it up onto one of the treetops," explained Gengar. "Scream your heart out, because I'll be immune from elimination if I play this!" He pulled down his lower eyelid, stuck out his tongue, and licked Pignite out of spite.

Pignite started to get very, very angry at Gengar. "Scram! Beat it!" yelled Gengar. "Go ahead and find all your stupid idols!"

The other campers all ran off in different directions except Pignite, who threw a fireball at Gengar.

* * *

Kingdra headed back to the lake with Chinchou, where they swam around to find any idols. After a few minutes, Kingdra popped her head out of the lake with a blue trophy in her mouth. She then spit it into her flippers.

"This must be the Articuno Idol," said Kingdra.

"Wow!" said Chinchou. "You'll be very lucky if you reach the bottom two!"

* * *

Persian and Solosis were at Volcanion's office.

"Gee boss," said Solosis. "What are we looking for?"

"We're gonna get that Volcanion Idol whether the human likes it or not," explained Persian. She then pounced onto the office door, unlocking it. "Come on, let's look for that trophy!"

Inside the office, Solosis was floating around when she saw something orange on the top floor.

"HEY!" she yelled. "I think that the idol is behind all these old suitcases!" Solosis then paused for a moment. "Volcanion never told us that he travelled all over the world! He never cut the tags off his luggage!"

Persian hurried up the staircase to the attic to congratulate her follower.

"Excellent..." she purred. "When in doubt, use it on that human M." Since Solosis doesn't have any hands, Persian dug into the luggage and grabbed the Volcanion Idol with her paws.

"Maybe the human can make you a robotic arm," said Persian.

* * *

Aaon was in the cafeteria kitchen, looking for a quick bite in the pantry, when he heard a faint boo behind him.

"AAH!" he yelled. "A ghost!" Aron hurried out of the cafeteria as fast as he could.

That ghost, Banette, floated into the kitchen, opened the fridge, and picked up a yellow statue. It was the Zapdos Idol.

* * *

It was down to two contestants, Hypno and M. They were running through the forest.

Hypno extended her leg to trip M. M was too busy checking the time on his watch to see what was happening, and he fell face-down into the mud.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" yelled M. "I'm getting that trophy!" He stood back up and raced after Hypno.

"WATCH OUT FOR THAT TREE!" he warned Hypno.

"What tree? The one with the gaping hole in the middle that must have been eaten by bug... Oh, crap," Hypno rammed her head through the tree hole and got stuck.

* * *

 **CONFESSIONAL:**

Hypno: I'm going to get that human!

* * *

M kept on running until he reached an abandoned log cabin. "Hmm," he thought. "This must have been built in the 1800's, and it's almost completely rotted away."

He started digging through the topsoil, and there was a red trophy. He took the trophy and smiled.

* * *

Because all five idols had been found, the ten remaining campers met at the flagpole to report to Volcanion and Nidoking.

"Excellent job at the scavenger hunt," said Volcanion. "I'll meet you after dinner for the ceremony."

* * *

That night at the dining hall, the campers were served rat paninis. Persian thought her dinner was very delicious. She turned towards Hypno and whispered in her ear.

"Ooh, that sounds like a great idea!" said Hypno.

Over at the boys' table, Gengar thought long and hard to avenge the death of his favorite singer.

"Don't worry Ian!" he thought. "I will defeat Taylor Swift and her evil shark army, then I shall free your soul!"

Volcanion then walked into the dining hall with an announcement. "Ladies and gentleman, we're having an early elimination ceremony tonight. It's Daylights Saving Time." The campers quickly scarfed down their dinner and dashed out of the cafeteria.

* * *

 **CONFESSIONALS:**

Persian: Nothing stands in my way. I talked long and hard with my alliance, and...

Chinchou: We're...

Solosis: Voting...

Persian: For...

Gengar: Me?

(static)

* * *

That evening, the ten remaining campers gathered at the campfire, where Nidoking was hosting the elimination ceremony. The five campers with idols

"Three of you lady losers..." he said, then Persian and her alliance glared at him. "Persian, Solosis, and Chinchou... you have no votes against you. Each of you should take a marshmallow." The three friends walked up to Nidoking and each of them took a marshmallow.

"Hypno... Banette... Pignite... Aron... Kingdra..." One by one, those contestants took a marshmallow. Then Nidoking looked at Gengar and M.

"You two have been nothing but trouble for the past few weeks!" Nidoking yelled at M and Gengar. "One of you is going to leave the island for good... and that camper is..."

Gengar started sweating nervously.

"Gengar, you're safe." The Lostprophets fanboy walked over to Nidoking and took his marshmallow. Then M said...

"WAIT! I've got an Idol!" M yelled as he held a red trophy in his right hand. "I'm bringing Totodile back to the island!"

"Who?" said Gengar.

"He was, uh... a dumb guy who got shocked when he called Ian Watkins 'Taylor Swift'," explained Banette. "Ha, ha! What a dumbbutt."

"I'll call the hospital," said Nidoking as he dialed a number on his smartphone and started talking. "Hello? Is this the Pokémon Center? I'd like to call for the status of a Totodile. Male. Admitted for severe shocks on his body. How is his status? He's in a wheelchair?! Well, I'd like him air lifted to Autumn Island."

* * *

Later that night, inside the boys' cabin, M was packing his things when he started to hear a loud falling noise.

A wheelchair then crashed through the roof, landing on Gengar. Everyone was shocked to see Totodile again.

* * *

 **CONFESSIONAL:**

Gengar: Aah! My trachea!

* * *

Remaining contestants "Lostprophets": Hypno, Kingdra, Persian, Chinchou, Solosis, Gengar, Banette, Pignite, Aron, Totodile

IDOLS:

Articuno Idol: Allows the user to void another camper's vote (held by Kingdra)

Moltres Idol: Bring an eliminated contestant back onto the island (used by M)

Zapdos Idol: Gives the user an extra vote at the elimination (held by Banette)

Nidoking Idol: Grants the user immunity from the vote (held by Gengar)

Volcanion Idol: Only the user's vote counts in the elimination (found by Solosis, but shared with Persian)

No idols: Chinchou, Pignite, Aaron, Hypno

* * *

Elimination order:

1\. Skitty (refused to jump, and misguided her team)

2\. Abra (dozed off during a dodgeball game)

3\. Totodile (shocked into a coma)

4\. Charizard (abandoned his team during the challenge)

5\. Scatterbug (weakest team member)

6\. Tropius (first camper shot with a paintball)

7\. Golem (misprepared his team's dessert)

8\. Pidgeot (first camper to leave the movie marathon)

9\. Phantump (threw up in the confessional)

10\. Surskit (Hypno hypnotized her teammates into voting her off)

MERGE

11\. Scraggy (annoying; failed his dare on purpose)

12\. Emolga (refused to do the challenge)

13\. Skiddo (lost a battle)

14\. M (targeted by Persian)

Totodile RETURNS


End file.
